Erik and the Gentlemen
by Tracy137
Summary: Erik finds his help called for by a very old friend this time to help the League. Will he be able to not only help them but save someone dear to him? ErikOC WIP
1. Reunions

_**Disclaimer: I don't own POTO or any of its characters, or any of the LEG characters (not even Jane Greystoke as she's been written about too!) Though would be more than happy to own Gerard Butler…. LOL. So there is no copyright infringement intended, nor do I intend to tick anyone off – so please don't sue me, I'm poor enough already! But I do own the story itself…. :O)**_

_**This is my first phantom phanfic. It is mainly based on the 2004 film and the book (unfortunately, I've never seen the stage play). **_

_**I saw the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen recently and an idea started playing around in my head; I just wondered about a cross-over between the two stories….. It is nothing but fluff, so if you don't like romance and stuff please don't read it! **_

_**All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.**_

_**Anyway…on with the show!**_

_**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**_

_**Erik and the Gentlemen:**_

_**Chapter One - Reunions**_

"What are you doing here! Who are you, and why do insist on invading my home!" hissed the voice from the depths of the shadows; seeming to come from everywhere and nowhere all at once.

The ornately dressed Asian man stepped forward and spoke steadily; his even tone not betraying the trepidation he felt, as the other man's somewhat infamous reputation had preceded him "My name is Captain Nemo. I have come to ask for your help." Unsure where to look, he directed his gaze where he thought the voice was emanating from.

"Why would I help you? Leave now before I….."

"Erik…." A woman's voice breathed from the darkness behind Nemo.

"Jane! Jane Greystoke!" Erik stepped forward involuntarily, but not enough to be seen; 'Dear God it had been a long time since he had heard her English tones, seen her deep blue eyes.' If anyone had been able to make him forget Christine, it was her; but like Christine, her heart belonged to another…

She stepped into the light, she was wearing breeches and a shirt…not clothing normally accepted in 1900 Paris, but this was her usual attire – he could see she still cared nothing for convention and still refused to conform. Somehow it was both amusing and a comfort.

She was still the same; maybe a little older, but then weren't they all? It had been 8 years since they'd last seen each other. But the smile that lit a room was still there; and her slender frame was still the same, as were her deep blue eyes that would spark fire and go an almost blue/black when she was angry.…which could be often, he remembered, as she had as quick and vicious a temper as he.

"Hello Erik…it's been a long time; it's so good to see you old friend. You're as hospitable as ever I see!" She smiled in amusement at their private joke, something she had said to him frequently during her one and only visit to the Opera Populaire, and he could not help a wry smile in return; knowing she could see him, even in the shadows.

With that he stepped out into the light, and Nemo realised that, unlike Lady Jane Greystoke, he had been talking to a wall…..the Phantom was on the other side of the room.

"Why are you here?" he grumbled, completely ignoring the outstretched hand of Nemo.

Jane merely raised an eyebrow; Erik scowled and gave the man's hand a perfunctory shake - though still not looking at him. She grinned and put her hand on his arm "and still such a gentleman…!"

"How is John?" He asked, changing the subject; he hoped she was happy….he remembered…remembered so much, how she had helped him heal as much as he had helped her escape _them_….

Immediately the smile faded, she cast her eyes downward as tears filled them but she would not let them fall. "He…..he is…dead" she whispered finally.

Erik started as if he'd been slapped "When…how? I'll kill them!" Who would dare to kill Lord John Greystoke, better known to the entire world as Tarzan?

He cursed that friend of John's, Edgar Rice something, who insisted on writing those damnable stories; he was sure they were the cause of his death. Adventurers searching for the legendary 'king of the jungle' would've been responsible for this outrage.

She raised swimming eyes to meet his "it is too late; they have already met their fate…" there was a fire behind the tears in her eyes, and an icy tone to her words; he knew she would've had some hand in it. But she blinked and then composed herself, the fire quickly dying "we can discuss all this later. For now…."

"Mama? Mama, where is Baloo?" a small child, the exact duplicate of her mother, stepped out from behind her.

"This is Erik, Marguerite, say hello; and as for Baloo, he will not be far from you little one."

"Mama please call me Maggie - you know how I hate that long name! Hello Erik, Mama said you are our friend yes? Are you are as fierce as Mama too?" she asked in a quietly lilting voice that completely captivated him.

Eyes as blue as her mother's stared up at him, and through him; he found himself wondering how many hearts she would break as she got older, though knowing that, like her mother, she would be no betrayer like Christine. Christine, it had been minutes since her name had come to his mind. But didn't Jane always have that effect on him…..if only…

"Yes, I am your friend Maggie, and actually I am much more fierce than your mother!" he growled, only half joking. If he had been expecting her to be shrink back in fear, he was to be sorely disappointed; Maggie merely laughed and growled back at him; only _she_ sounded exactly like a wolf.

So much so that Baloo came trotting out of nowhere concerned that his little friend had a problem; hackles raised he bared his teeth at Erik. "No, No Baloo - we are playing!" and she made growling and whimpering noises that seemed to placate her canine companion.

Erik was amazed, this was the largest wolf he had ever seen and yet it behaved like a puppy around the small girl. He looked at Jane and raised an enquiring eyebrow.

"She has inherited her father's ability to commune with all wildlife, they are her willing slaves, added to which she also inherited my complete lack of fear – so you will not find her easily fearful of you Erik.

She does not even fear Edward Hyde….I think she actually called him a 'big teddy bear', on being confronted with him for the first time. Of course, even one such as he was lost to her after that…it appears she can tame even the wildest heart and darkest soul." She smiled with great pride at her daughter.

"She is like her mother then…." He muttered, and then more loudly "and you how are you? Did you develop your affinity with animals further?" He remembered her way with his horse, which was completely under her spell the first time her small hand touched him…..just as he had been. Had it really been so long, since that small hand had been held in his, since her soft voice and soothing touch had calmed his raging soul and eased his broken heart?

"My ability, whilst much stronger after nearly 8 years in the jungle, will never match hers; but I am…coping… without John…we are coping, are we not Maggie?"

"Yes Mama; we miss Daddy, but he is with the angels now – and so we must be content that he is at peace." The child stated with a quiet resignation that broke his heart. Many tears must have been shed by her for this to become her mantra.

"When…..when did he die?"

There was an imperceptible sigh "three years ago" seeing his startled look, knowing he was immediately wondering why she had not come sooner, she added "I promise you Erik, we will discuss all our successes and our….our losses later. But for now I must know if you will help us?" she indicated Nemo; who had been standing silently throughout this exchange, transfixed by their unspoken connection.

Much must have transpired here between these two in the past, he realised…and he felt that that connection would be strengthened should Erik (he had never realised that the 'Phantom' actually had a name) decide to join them on this latest quest.

Erik ignored the other man, but kept his piercing blue eyes locked with hers "If you need me Jane, I will follow….did I not tell you that?"

"Yes, you did…and that is why we are here. But we need to leave now!" She spoke urgently.

"I will gather a few things and join you in the foyer….."

"Thank you Erik, I will feel much…happier…knowing you are nearby. You always were my knight in shining armour" She smiled at him and, for a mere moment, Nemo could swear the other man actually blushed!

'Hmm' he thought 'this particular escapade could prove to be interesting on many levels!'

As they turned to leave Jane caught his arm and pulled him out of the way of an older woman who was walking through the door. On seeing Jane, her face lit up and her normal steely reserve melted away "Oh Jane! You are returned to us and how good it is to see you again after such a long absence! Are you here long? Does Erik know you are visiting, he would be sorely disappointed if he knew he had missed you after all these years away from us?"

"Madame Giry! How are you, still teaching the ballet rats their plies and arabesques?" she smiled in obvious genuine delight at seeing another old friend. "Unfortunately, no I will be leaving almost immediately. But I assure you I will return soon enough and then we must have a reunion!"

"I am well enough my dear, well enough. Yes, yes – still teaching; Erik ensures both Meg and I retain positions here; since it was refurbished after that shabby rebuild at the hands of the de Chagny's. I never got the chance to thank you so much for ensuring the funds were available for that and for ensuring that the new managers were more….amenable to Erik's 'little ways'. Things have been almost boring here in recent years!" she laughed.

"It is a shame you won't be able to stay tonight…we have a new opera opening and the lead will be played by the diva Nellie Melba, the opera is La Dolores, both are huge successes and we are most fortunate to have them…but" and here she dropped her voice to a whisper "she makes Carlotta seem almost humble and demure!"

"Now that I cannot believe! I cannot believe anyone could out demand and scream La Carlotta! Is she here? Perhaps I should say hello…" laughed Jane mischievously.

But she quickly regained her senses, no time to reminisce now, nor to torment old adversaries "I am so sorry, we must go, Erik is accompanying us on a….trip and I must meet him in the foyer; you know how he hates to be kept waiting!" she smiled playfully, knowing full well that Mme Giry knew of the screaming matches between her and Erik, whenever she strayed from the catacombs and returned too late, the last time she was here.

She thought for a brief moment; was it nearly 8 year ago that he took her in, saved her from her family and helped her find her way to John, even accompanying her to ensure she arrived safely – albeit reluctantly at first? 8 years since she had found her first true friend; though in the beginning he was more demon than man, such was his grief at the betrayal of Christine Daaé.

Christine – her mere name made Jane want to find the girl and kill her for the pain and torment she'd put Erik through. Still, fate had a way of balancing the scales; as John had often said God pays back debts without money, and he had paid it with interest to Miss Daaé.

She was trapped in a loveless marriage to man who merely viewed her now as a trophy; Jane knew she was utterly miserable, but had got used the comfortable life she had and so stayed with Raoul de Chagny. She knew in their social circle divorce would be unthinkable; after all she came from the same background. But why stay with someone you can barely tolerate? Surely better to defy convention and be happy, than to conform and waste your life; they were both cowards and richly deserved each other.

Erik, who had loitered momentarily the other side of the mirror, smiled and remembered the argument that Jane had had with the original 'diva' of L'Opera Populaire! All because she had dared to say, as Jane was passing, that the 'opera ghost' was nothing more than a murdering madman and she was glad he was dead.

Jane had ensured that Carlotta knew he was very much alive and breathing, and should watch her tongue if she wished to keep it in her mouth…and the taker would not be the 'Opera Ghost'. Carlotta never spoke ill of Erik again; just in case, like the Phantom himself, Jane was lurking somewhere.

He too, had been on the receiving end of Jane's temper more than once – it was that refusal to surrender to him, and a refusal to watch him wallow in self pity because of his disfigurement and the loss of Christine, that both enraged and saved him.

She refused to allow him to call Christine his 'angel'. "No 'angel' would leave the one they owe so much to, that has offered them their heart and soul" she had spat at him once "she was a fickle child Erik! Accept it – she chose money and looks, over heart and substance…..no true angel would be so shallow!"

He had thought at that moment he would kill her where she stood, to speak of HER like that! But…..somewhere deep in his very soul he knew she was right; and it was at that point that Erik began the slow climb back from the very depths of his despair.

For that he would follow her to the ends of the earth if need be……………


	2. Old Scores & The Nautilus

Disclaimer: Same as before…all I own are Maggie and the story premise! Please don't sue me (I am too poor already!)

**Calliann_: Thank you so much for reviewing – you're my only reviewer so far! sob I know this story wouldn't be popular I started posting it once before but took it down due to lack of reviews and support – but I decided I liked and wanted to finish it! Writer's block is causing so much trouble for the other stories I hope this one doesn't fall prey too! As to me being a wonderful writer – HAR DE HAR HAR! (to quote Jaynie, Jess and House) I am not, definitely not! But I am so glad you liked this story so far. I have the POTO movie on dvd and own a copy of Gaston's original novel which I first read as a gawky teenager (I think the current terminology for me then would be a geek, albeit a gothic one for a penchance for fighting!) and I truly related to Erik. I despised Christine for choosing Raoul over Erik as it seemed to me that she did it more out of the need to be with someone as beautiful as she than any true love. All most a puppy love thing – in the movie you get the impression it was also down to Raoul's money and social standing as well as his looks. There will be much Christine bashing throughout the story, purely because I dislike her now as much as I did as a teenager – possibly more for torturing him so at the end of the movie…..the way she came back and then left again….! rubs temples to calm down Personally I would choose Erik every time – people put too much stock on looks and not enough on the person underneath. He was no devil, no evil man – a monster is made, not born. I _loved_ the LoEG and felt that he needed to be a part of it as he has the same drive that, for instance, Quartermaine and Harker does…… the same goes for Jane who I wanted to be more like, Heaven help me, the cartoon one than the one in the movies who does little more than run around screaming! Maggie will feature prominently in this story….and for a reason….I may kill some of them off, I may not; not absolutely sure yet. At least I have two films to study now instead of one! LOL_**

All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.

Anyway…on with chapter two!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:  
_**  
**_Chapter Two – Old Scores and the Nautilus_**

**_  
_**  
As Jane gracefully crossed the foyer of the opera house, hotly pursued by her 'pack', Maggie and Nemo, she smiled at the motley ensemble they must look. The wolves that swarmed around her, Baloo at the head, had adopted her in much the same way the gorillas had adopted John.

Erik was descending the main staircase to meet them, he stopped; her graceful walk took his breath away. If anything the past 8 years had only made her more beautiful; the wolves milling around her legs and the elegant way she walked, made it look as if she floated across the foyer.

At the same moment, Carlotta entered through the main doors, accompanied by Meg Giry. Loudly berating the poor girl for some suspected misdemeanour, she stopped dead when confronted with the strange group approaching them surrounded by about 10 wolves!

Jane knew they didn't have time for this; but her darker side took over on seeing the kind and ever adorable little Meg being berated so, and she stepped more quickly toward her old adversary. "Carlotta! How nice to see you after all these years! Still taking singing lessons I see, and from such an old friend of mine. " Her voice, though light, _dripped _sarcasm. 

"Hello Meg, it's so nice to see you again and so gracious of you to teach one such as my dear friend Carlotta to sing". Erik had to hide his smile; particularly as the wolves surrounded the hapless Prima Donna, growling, knowing this was where their alpha leader was directing her dislike.

With merely a nod and a smile, Meg Giry darted away to find her mother; she knew that when Jane and Carlotta locked horns there would be trouble! Jane was notorious still at the Opera House for her unflinching defence of Erik and those she loved, and Meg could see this time would be no different…..though she was flattered that Jane's defence on this occasion was of none but herself.

Carlotta remembered immediately who it was speaking to her, but 8 years had dulled her fear and so she spoke sharply "Who are you to say I sing bad, huh? That a little ballet rat needs to teach _me _to sing! I am _diva_! I sing ….ooh how you say? Very beautiful music, yes I sing _very_ beautiful music!

_You?_ You sound like strangled baboon when you sing! Go back to your jungle, wild woman….go back to your _ape man_ and take the little _gorilla_ with you!" she spat, pointing at Maggie.

With one fluid movement Jane had sprung forward, seized Carlotta by the throat and had her pinned against the wall; her eyes glittered blue, but rapidly turned black and Erik knew the diva had over stepped the line.

He marvelled at Jane's speed and dexterity, she had become even more graceful and catlike since their last meeting. But he also knew he could not let her harm the prima donna she had pinned down before her; after all, they hardly needed the company of the police when they so obviously had to be somewhere quickly!

Carlotta, on the other hand, suddenly lost all bravado and looked like a deer being sighted by the hunter, but unable to move from the kill. Which Jane was about to go in for….

"I would suggest you keep a civil tongue in your head, madam. We would not want you to lose it, now would we?" she asked quietly. Quickly the wolves surrounded the two women, snarling and growling at Carlotta.

Carlotta, about to protest, clamped her mouth shut quickly and merely shook her head. Erik had trouble not laughing out loud, Jane still had a fiery temper he could see!

Nemo tried to intervene, but was ignored. Erik moved swiftly to the bottom of the stairs and passed a baffled looking Nemo, and giggling Maggie. Touching Jane's arm he merely said "My dear Jane, how on earth would she sing without a tongue? We can't have Carlotta unable to sing - Nellie Melba is only here for one night!"

"Personally, I think it would be vast improvement if she could not sing Erik. From what I've heard in the past strangled baboons would sound better.." she smiled slyly at him.

He could not contain the smirk; you could never insult Jane without her finding a way of turning it around on you – he had learnt that the hard way!

"You….you…choke…me!" Gasped Carlotta.

"_So_? You're point is what exactly?" Jane smiled coldly, once more turning her head to look at the diva; and then continued with a voice of ice "do not _ever_ insult my family again, Carlotta. I can ensure you will suffer, and not just at my hands next time." She glanced meaningfully at the pacing wolves at their feet.

She went to release the terrified woman, and then just as quickly tightened her grip again "Oh by the way, my family _includes_ Erik – just so you know". Then let the diva drop to the floor.

At that moment Meg came rushing in with her mother. "Jane, I see you have managed to find time to reminisce with Carlotta about the old days" she said dryly.

"Ah Madam Giry….yes, it was so nice to bump into an old friend such as Carlotta. Maybe we will meet again and catch up some more?" she smiled thinly at the gasping woman on the floor; Erik and Nemo noticed her eyes becoming a pale blue again as her anger abated.

Mme Giry stepped forward and helped the hapless woman to her feet "Come Carlotta, we will make some tea for you".

"Why….why does people always try and kill me here?" The diva bleated as she was led away.

"You must come back Jane; things have been too dull without you!" Mme Giry called over her shoulder, giving a meaningful stare to Erik.

She knew how much the woman meant to him, saw how she had dragged him out of his despair 8 years ago; albeit kicking and screaming….there were times she had feared for Jane's safety, when she heard them screaming at each other down there in his lair.

But then, after the Carlotta incident, she realised that Jane had full as much a vicious temper as Erik's; she could more than easily defend herself if need be. Together they were a formidable couple….

0-0-0-0-0-0

Even after she had left, he had remained somewhat more positive about life; particularly after the opera house was refurbished from its shabby rebuild.

When he had returned from Africa he had thought her assurances that she would always be there for him if he ever needed her; that to prove her friendship she would find a way to make sure the dilapidated opera house was refurbished properly, and some how begin to free him from the de Chagnys was little more than grateful platitudes.

He didn't believe her, thought it was an empty promise; but had wanted to help her, wanted to make sure at least one person was happy in this world because of him.

But then a few weeks later he heard rumours that the de Chagny's had sold it to a mysterious buyer from abroad. Then one day he heard noises above his home and went to investigate, there were workmen everywhere!

Then the new managers came, with strict instructions as to how the place was to be run. To pay attention to the 'Opera Ghost's' advice as well as to stage any operas he wrote; they were to pay him a not inconsiderable 'salary' for said advice and operas each month.

Mme Giry and Meg returned one day not too long after that; on receiving a visit from a solicitor saying they were to return to L'Opera Populaire at the behest of Lord John Greystoke, who was also the new owner.

He realised then that she had kept her promise - that not all females were there to torment and betray him. Finally a woman had seen 'The Phantom' and still remained a true friend. If only……

He had confided all this to Mme Giry and she had smiled sadly. Once again, Erik had loved one who could not be his; but this time he did not rail against the world for that fact.

"Erik, why are you not angry that Jane would not stay and love you?" she asked one day.

"I only thought of her as my friend, until recently. But even then I knew she would be a friend and nothing more. She loves John Greystoke and will remain true to him; how could I, of all people, try to entice her away from him as Raoul had taken Christine from me?" He replied simply.

They had never discussed the matter again. But she had felt from then on, that a small part of Erik's soul had finally found some peace. She would adore Jane forever after for that.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in the foyer, Captain Nemo stepped forward and smiled "We should be going now, my dear. Time is of the essence."

"I am sorry Nemo, I let my temper get the better of me – but that woman is enough to goad a saint to violence!"

"I did not think she did anything to offend?"

"She was breathing." 

Erik had to dip his head and pretend to cough to smother his laugh, and then extended his hand "Shall we go….?"

but instead of Jane's hand, a smaller one fitted itself into it as Maggie looked up at him. Erik was surprised, but then saw the greater surprise on Jane's face.

"What is wrong? Should she not do that?"

"No, no – it's not that. Its just she doesn't generally like people very much. Though I have talked of you often over the years."

"You have? Often?" Erik could not keep the amazement out of his voice.

"Of course Erik! You are my dearest friend, why would I not tell my daughter about you! The man who saved her Mama and made sure she found her way safe and sound to her Papa?" She laughed. "But Maggie does not take well to people as a rule – the only others she appears to like are Mina Harker and Edward Hyde who are her firm friends and, to a lesser extent, Rodney Skinner…though Mr Skinner is not always a good influence! But I would say from the little I've seen already, you are to be her favourite".

"Yes, I like you very much….Mama says you like the dark as we do. We like the shadows very much, do we not Mama?"

"Yes little one, indeed we do. They help us hunt."

"And you…..you have scars as Mama does…and Papa did. They are not as clever with animals as I!" She laughed.

Erik smiled at the little girl, so he was her favourite! That was a first for him, to have _two_ females unafraid of him at all, let alone a female (however young) choosing to like him over others. However, although she obviously knew a little about his face she had not seen it yet…not properly; so things could still change.

"How old is she?"

"I am six and a half. Please ask me questions about myself; I am quite capable of answering".

Jane smiled as they arrived on the street, she motioned to the wolves, who scattered in different directions; she noticed Erik's look "they will find their own way back to the Nautilus, and will be less conspicuous this way!

Maggie has been surrounded by adults and animals all her life. So her conversational abilities are a little….um… 'Unusual' to say the least! She can converse with anything from an adult human to a wolf cub or a panther…it can definitely be a little disconcerting for the uninitiated!"

"Will you accompany me in the automobile?" Nemo enquired as they reached the kerb.

Both his companions stared at the large metallic creation in front of them. Erik, tugging his cloak closer to his face to avoid being seen, eyed it warily; Jane merely snorted in derision at it, having seen it before.

"No thank you – I do not trust that contraption and I doubt they will become popular. I will continue to use a horse thank you; much more reliable!" She smiled, as she mounted the Arabian stallion standing majestically behind the car, and pulled Maggie up in front of her.

Erik also shook his head, "No thank you Captain – Like Lady Greystoke I prefer the more comforting ride of a horse to...well, whatever that is!"

"As you wish; I will meet you at the Nautilus. The others will be there to greet us I'm sure." With a small bow he entered the automobile and drove off.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They rode companionably for a short while, discussing Jane's altercation with Carlotta and the 'automobile' - both laughing loudly at Jane's telling of how Nemo felt that monstrosity would be 'the carriage of the future'!"

Jane then mentioned, almost matter-of-factly "Erik, I should tell you I am not Lady Greystoke; I am still merely Lady Jane Hammondly. John and I never married, at least as far convention would accept.

Nemo and the others refer to me as Lady Greystoke purely out of politeness, but I wished you to know the truth."

Erik felt himself lurch on his horse as they rode through the streets of Paris towards the Seine. "Why did he not marry you? Did you _wish_ to live in sin with him?"

"Erik, please do not think my reputation ruined….for when have I ever cared for convention? We were happy in Africa, John was reluctant to return to England or even Europe to marry for fear of my family's actions; and, well, there are not many churches, let alone churchmen, in the dense jungle we called home for so long." Her smile was infectious and Erik couldn't help but smile as well, despite his misgivings.

"No, we cared not for society's censure – where were we that their gossip would bother us? Even living here I would not care a jot for gossip or reproach if I was with someone I loved more than my own life; so long as we were happy."

Erik closed his eyes with longing; if only he could find a love like that.

"As John would often say, some animals mate for life without paper and a churchman to bind them together…why should we be so different? We said our vows to God and as it is God that joined us, that is all we needed." She smiled again, leaned across and touched his arm. "But thank you for springing to defend my virtue…I'd forgotten somewhat what a true gentleman you were!"

"Hmm…..so long as you were happy…that was my only concern".

"We were - beyond words; until….until John died." She sighed and looked at the sleeping little girl who was nodding against her, and kissed her hair. "I thought I would go mad with grief….my retribution Erik….it was…it was terrible…." She cast those orbs of blue towards the ground. "I will tell you Erik...but not now…when we are at sea….and I can sit a spell and we can talk as we used to…I will tell you my darkest secret."

"Do not condemn yourself so easily Jane. Grief and despair can do dangerous things to a mind…should I not know that better than anyone? You acted to appease a pain beyond measure. I will _not_ condemn my friend for that!" He finished emphatically.

"Erik, my darling friend…I had not realised how I had missed your advice and friendship until today. Before you ask, I did not return three years ago as I did not wish to impose on you. I had a child, a pack – responsibilities, and not all the usual ones….things I could not leave easily behind me."

Erik's heart rose under her gentle praise. But he glowered at her "You? Impose on me! Pah! You have never done so! Even when I first took you in you protected me from the likes of Carlotta in the opera house, back when it was a shell of its current glory! Good Lord Jane, you gave me my life back!"

"I? Protect _you_! Gave you your life back! Oh Erik, you pay me far more compliment than I deserve…but thank you, you make me laugh again and it has been a long time since that has happened."

"I….." but before he could finish they had reached the Nautilus. Erik could only gape at the majestic vessel rising high before him…..

"Erik, your mouth is open!" came the little giggle next to him, as Maggie awoke...Jane leant over and, with a barely concealed smirk, gently pushed his chin up and closed his mouth…..


	3. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of phanfic and Maggie! PLEASE don't sue me, I'm too poor already!

**Star Dragonmaiden_: Thanks so much for the review! I just had this idea and thought, what the hell – it's just a bit of fun! Anyway, hope you like this chapter too…_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: How are you my darling? I promise to get another chapter of "Heart…" up ASAP – writer's block is no joke I promise! Please no lynch mob, Dagonet has not been forgotten:O) Glad you like this story, the first time I posted it most people hated it and I got very few reviews, but it's been nagging at me for a while and I thought oh what the hell – just do it! LoEG is quite a good film, but Phantom is my first love (HUGE Erik fan here!) and as for Gerry Butler (OH.MY.GOD! I have seen so many of his films (I'm an even BIGGER Butler fan) but none carry the passion that he displays in Phantom – though I have to say, I would have preferred it without SO much singing and more dialogue. But that's just me…..I too have read Leroux's book and the basic DVD (am hopeful of getting the extended version soon, but alas have never seen the stage play. Was it good? Michael Crawford was supposed to be brilliant – but I think for sheer passion no one will ever match Gerard Butler. I cried at the end of the book, but I sobbed buckets at the end of the film – particularly when Minnie Driver started singing that song…. Ohh, you got writer's block too? God, everyone I speak to seems to be succumbing, maybe it's the summer and our minds are taken up with family commitments and stuff like that, stuff that tends to slacken off over the winter. Whatever causes it I hate it! Toodles, muchly:O)_**

**Calliann_: I _knew_ you'd like that bit! (VERY, VERY me! LOL I actually did that to someone in a fight once and that was my retort to my mate afterwards – although the bloke actually felt me up so he did more than _just_ breathing!) I am so sad, that when I finish a chapter and I'm checking it I try and guess what line will be your favourite! ROFL I actually liked Mina and thought she just found Sawyer amusing, but was being a bit manipulated by Gray. Edward and Henry are wonderful and I was so pleased that Edward wasn't quite so evil in the end….. The car bit was easy, hindsight and all that, but of course the Nautilus was the reaction I think people would have now, let alone then. Carlotta, whilst immensely amusing in the Phantom movie you did just want to slap her, didn't you? Not sure about bringing Christine into it later – have sort of decided against it…..but we'll see I would just love to see Jane take her out! LOL Yes I will be bringing Mr Quartermain back – well, it wouldn't be the league without him would it:O) Hope you like this chapter too!_**

All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly.

Anyway…on with chapter three!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:  
_**  
**_Chapter Three – Revelations_**

Erik could only watch agape at the majestic vision rising high above him. Jane found it immensely amusing; choosing to forget her own open mouthed introduction to the vessel in front of her.

"Is it a ship?" asked Erik in amazement.

"No, Nemo calls it a….umm…submariner, I think that was it. It goes under the sea."

"_UNDER the sea_!"

As if hearing his name, Nemo suddenly appeared. "The others are here, shall we board? We must get underway."

They followed him onto the vessel; Erik made Jane chuckle constantly as the inventor in him wandered around like a small boy in a toy shop!

"_What_ is so damn funny Jane!" he eventually rounded on her. She merely mimicked his stunned open-mouthed walk, which had Maggie giggling uncontrollably.

"I do _not _look like _that!_" he retorted moodily.

"Yes you did Erik" responded Maggie "so did Mama!"

Erik threw Jane a triumphant look "HA! So I was not the only one agog at this wonder!"

"I never said you were Erik….but then I'm not the one trying to be a moody, brooding and threatening 'phantom'. It merely spoils the effect when you suddenly take on the look of a 5 year old with a new toy!"

Erik simply glowered, but she could see his eyes glitter with the amusement he was struggling to suppress.

Nemo had to put a hand over his mouth to ensure he, too, didn't laugh out loud. Jane was very blunt; and he realised that these two had locked horns many times and would probably do so again - for he felt that neither would give quarter to the other; which was true, this simple fact was the basis of their friendship…both knew the other would be brutally honest and never back down in a fight.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at the main salon and Erik found himself staring at a rather motley group of people. Mina Harker and Henry Jekyll came over and greeted the two females heartily.

"Edward is very happy to see you safely returned!" Jekyll told Maggie, after glancing into a mirror.

"I am most pleased to see you Dr Jekyll, but can Edward come out to play later!"

"I will see what I can do, but I doubt I will stop him…he missed you little one!" he smiled.

"What of me Maggie, does not your friend Mina get a hug? I have missed you too you know!" Maggie rushed into her arms and hugged the woman tightly.

"I have been gone but hours, what would you do if I left for days, even years?" she giggled.

Again Jekyll looked at the mirror "Edward would pine away with a broken heart for his little friend – for he would miss you sorely; and of course your mother!" He added quickly.

Jane laughed out loud "Do not mind me, I know it is my Maggie you all adore – I will lick my wounds later!" She suddenly jumped, as if someone was about to touch her.

"_MR_ Skinner! Attempt to touch my person in that manner again and I can assure you, the offending hand that did it will be feeding my wolves moments later!"

She rounded on fresh air, but heard a throaty chuckle nonetheless. "Ere, I just didn't want you to feel left out did I! I still can't work out 'ow you know where I am!"

"I smell you…"

"Pardon me, but I 'ad a bath this mornin! So I _don't_ smell!"

"Not that sort of….oh forget it…you irritate me immensely!" she rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but you love me really!" Another disembodied chuckle.

"No, actually I don't….but then we all have our crosses to bear and, it appears, you are to be mine!" But the anger was fading, and there was amusement in her voice.

Erik was a little jealous at the friendly banter between them, trying to also fathom where the seemingly invisible man was speaking from. But then he noticed that another person was standing somewhat aloofly to one side.

Jane looked across at Tom Sawyer with naked dislike in her eyes. Erik wondered what had transpired between them; the only other time he'd seen that look was when she was speaking to Carlotta.

Mina glanced in his direction, saw the question in his face and whispered "he did not want you here, but Jane was most adamant. As her friends we supported her, he was not best pleased at being outvoted!" She smiled, and showed perfect white teeth…….which in some strange way, Erik found a little disconcerting.

"So glad you could join us after your little soiree Ma'am" Tom Sawyer intoned in his American drawl sarcastically.

"Mr Sawyer…so pleased you have lost none of your usual good manners in my absence. I would have been sorely disappointed to return and find that there was a marked lack in your sarcasm, when I had so been looking forward to continuing our happy little banter…" her voice, whilst light in tone, dripped even more sarcasm than his; her eyes were swirling with anger, already beginning to change colour. The wolves around her legs became restless and started growling and pacing.

Erik raised an eyebrow; if this Sawyer boy (for boy was all he was) stood against him to Jane, he didn't honestly reckon his chances. No more than if anyone stood against Jane to him.

Jane made a low growl and the wolves immediately returned to their normal temper "I think we should go and get Erik settled Maggie, don't you? Then we can come back and discuss the next step. I have managed to finally decipher the riddle."

A nod of agreement went round the room as they left….Tom Sawyer stared moodily after them, and Erik almost saw a petulant Raoul in his place…

0-0-0-0-0-0

"What was all that about?" He asked as they left the Salon.

"Sawyer didn't want you here, said you were a murderer and a liability!" Jane gave a mirthless laugh. "As if the rest of us haven't done that…even him.

I have allowed him much leeway because the others told me he was rarely fond of Quartermain, and I assumed that he wanted to find and rescue him quickly. However, I've come to realise that he is nothing more than a cocky little upstart – too full of his own self importance to worry about the well-being of others. I personally view _him_ as the liability, not you!

We have had many arguments, and I do not like him and nor can I pretend to. You know me Erik….what you see, is what you get. I cannot lie, and he does not like it."

She shrugged her exasperation. "Apparently Quartermain can keep a tight leash on him so I am as anxious as everyone else to rescue him….but not merely for the same altruistic reasons."

"_Quartermain_? _Alan_ Quartermain? He has been dead this past year; I read it in one of the European newspapers."

"Yes he _was_, but apparently a witch doctor, who was his friend, brought him back – quite literally – from the dead. Unfortunately Matilda Moriarty was waiting; killed the witch doctor and took Quartermain; hence our reason for being here.

If he's murdered again, this time there's no one to bring him back, and we need him; he is the lynchpin it seems to the League. Without him we seem to be splintering into factions; Hyde/Jekyll, Mina and myself on one side (now with you), with Nemo and Sawyer on the other; Rodney flits between the two…"

Erik nodded "Shame about the witch doctor….just for a second I thought we might all be able to become immortal!" he smiled.

"You want to speak to Mina about immortality Erik; apparently it's not all it's cracked up to be!" She smiled, and then laughed out loud "and _you_ speaking of living forever; when I met you, you were just waiting for death….slept in a coffin too as I recall!"

"I still do, but not as much admittedly - I found I lost the taste for it after so many nights with you on a soft bed..." they exchanged a smile at the joint memory of him lulling her to sleep with a song; trying to frighten away the demons she thought were pursuing her even in her dreams, so that she was unwilling to close her eyes.

He would often fall asleep with her; losing that awful sense bone-crunching loneliness for a while, as he felt her warm arms around his neck and her breath on his face. Even the damaged side once she had seen it and made him realise that she was not afraid of him……

"But why would Mina Harker know about immortality?" Another thought occurred to him "and why did Dr Jekyll keep looking into a mirror before speaking of Mr Hyde?"

They had reach Maggie and Jane's cabin "That's yours opposite, no coffin I'm afraid – though I'm sure you can manage on a bed like the rest of us from what you've said! Drop your things and come inside, I'll explain..." she merely said.

Erik, completely intrigued by now, did as he was bidden – merely opening the door and casually tossing his things into the darkened room. Jane smiled, he always was so impatient!

"Should you not put your things away?"

"I will….later…Well?" he asked impatiently as she closed her door.

Before Jane could reply, Maggie had burst out "Mina's a vampire and Edward Hyde _is _Dr Jekyll –he has to look into a mirror to see Edward's reflection and vice versa if Edward comes out! Oh, and Rodney is _invisible_!"

"Oh, well, there you go – I don't need to say anymore. Thank you Maggie for that concise synopsis of our fellow league members!" Laughed her mother.

"A _vampire_!" Erik couldn't help exclaiming disbelievingly – though it would explain the strange feeling he got around her.

"Yes, she is…but she is lovely Erik and I trust her implicitly, Edward too - even Rodney…well, up to a point in his case. I just wouldn't leave any valuables lying around!" She smiled.

"So the rumours about Dr Jekyll are true? His evil counterpart _is_ himself?"

"Not so evil anymore Erik, he does his best to save us now; remember they stood by me to ensure that you ended up on this little…..adventure. I will not have them spoken badly of, they are my friends."

"I am not Jane, truly. I am merely trying to….acquaint myself with the facts. Anyone that is a friend of yours I would defend to the death, you know that…"

0-0-0-0-0

The three members they were speaking of were wandering along the corridor to Jane's cabin to collect Maggie for some gossip, on the pretext of some games, before the meeting. They were as keen to know about Erik and Jane's history, as Erik was to know about theirs. Jane and Erik's voices were not too quiet that the three eavesdroppers could not hear them clearly.

"It's nice to know she genuinely likes us." said Mina quietly, hanging back from the door a little way; conscious of both Jane and Maggie's acute sense of smell, and not wanting to give themselves away.

"Yes, and the little one too….especially me. My history is not particularly exemplarily is it?" sighed Edward "but I am trying…and it's nice she trusts me".

"Neithers 'es though….'e killed a few too you know. Went a bit mad about some bird and topped a couple of fellas as well some torture, and then burnt the bloody featre down!" Rodney had his own inimitable way of accessing their files held by Nemo.

"'e 'elped her get to the jungle to John Greystoke. Even accompanied her, apparently... Some reckon 'e had a thing for some English bit, and I reckon it were 'er!"

They all chuckled "they're certainly alike with their temper from what I heard from Nemo before we left the Salon" said Edward "and he's like us, likes the darkness." the last word came out as a sigh.

"Well, we shall see what happens on the voyage then. Shall we knock or leave them be?" said Mina; the three exchanged looks.

"Leave 'em…seems like they've got a lot of catching up to do!" winked Rodney Skinner "you two come back in a bit – I'm off for a bit of a wander".

"Don't get caught Rodney – Jane and I tire of bailing you out of trouble with Mr Sawyer…" Mina called.

"Do I ever?" was the amused reply.

"Actually, yes – sometimes…." She muttered with a smile, remembering the shrieks from Jane's room when she realised Rodney was in her bathroom as she was about to undress!

He got a severe slapping for that – but took it good naturedly; and although the three friends could chuckle about it now, she must remember to ensure that Erik did not find out. Something told her he would not find it so amusing…..

0-0-0-0-0-0

Inside the cabin Jane had just finished bringing Erik up to speed as to what had transpired to bring them to this point.

"Are you sure it's his sister?"

"Yes, she left a note. But it was a cryptic riddle…I've only just managed to solve the damn thing! If you'd been here we'd already be on our way, you were always wonderful at riddles Erik.

We will also need your inventing skills I think, you're mind works on a different level to Nemo's; he's all about the mechanics of an invention – but yours are works of art, sometimes I think even you stumble on how you made them!

Matilda may be insane, but she is not stupid. It will take all our wits to catch her." She sighed.

In one fluid movement she was kneeling in front of him. She put her arms round his neck and hugged him tight; the sudden affectionate display caught him momentarily off-guard but then he hugged her back fiercely, he was used to this with Jane but it had been some time since anyone had shown him affection "I've missed you so much old friend, so much more than you will ever know." There was a catch in her voice.

"We must talk about all that has happened to you Jane – and tonight. I wish to know all your stories…and your….sorrows.

But remember this one thing; I will always be with you if you need me. I will _never _forsake you!" he finished passionately, endeavouring to resist the urge to bury his face in her hair.

She pulled back and simply nodded, eyes once again suddenly swimming with unshed tears "unlike John, unlike John…" she muttered in a voice so low, he suspected he was not meant to hear it.

Blinking rapidly to dispel the tears she exclaimed "Come Erik, let us face 'Daniel in the Lion's Den'….or in our case 'Mr Sawyer in the Salon'. It will not be pleasant I fear, but then few meetings with him ever are."

As she opened the door Mina was about to knock on it. "It is time to face the music Jane." she smiled.

Jane tugged Erik's arm "Unfortunately _not _the music I prefer!" and kissed his ear.

She and Mina wandered up corridor laughing about Tom Sawyer, as Erik put a hand to his ear where she had kissed it.

God how he had missed her – he should've known what had happened, they had become so close in the three months she'd stayed with him and then the further month it took him to get her to John, he should've known when she lost him – should've gone and fetched her and the child back; kicking and screaming, and with a bloody zoo full of animals, if need be!

"Mama likes you Erik" Maggie whispered "and so do I. Come, you must not be late; I will escort you Sir, if you would but give me your hand?" She said as formally as she could for 6½, stretching out her hand for Erik's.

He smiled at her, 'so like her mother' he thought, taking the proffered hand. "Will you be attending the meeting Marg...umm….Maggie?" he asked seriously. Knowing he would not be too surprised if she had said yes, she would even be chairing it!

"No Erik" she sighed sadly "Mr Sawyer 'does not like children around where there are important matters to discuss' " she intoned in a way that made Erik immediately bristle in her defence. Yes - another Raoul, a milk sop boy thinking _he_ was the hero, a knight on a white charger! Dear _God _why did He insist in torturing him with these babes who thought they were men!

"Where do you go whilst we are busy?"

"Me, Baloo and the pack go and play; I don't like being around the people anyway Erik – I don't trust them." Erik felt his heart tug; he knew that feeling all too well.

"Sometimes I hide, though. There are hiding places all over this vessel and I know them _all_! We can even hide in the shadows; I've been trying to teach Edward but he is too big I think! Still, we have fun!

I don't think anyone else knows about these places though, because I can hide for hours - and sometimes Baloo too - and no one knows where I am and they run around calling…even the pack can't always find me as I can always stay ahead of them, and then _poof!_ Out I pop, but no one knows from where; not even Rodney and he _is_ invisible!" She exclaimed proudly, laughing.

"That is a good thing Maggie…and _never_ tell…you never know when you will need those hiding places and the bigger the secret the better – that way if you ever feel in danger you can hide and no one will be able to hurt you. Promise?" Erik smiled. Maggie grinned and nodded; crossing her fingers over her heart.

'You could've been my own daughter with that sort of talent and the same mistrust of people. In another lifetime, another place……' he thought and they walked on, hand in hand.

He realised the child was already laying claim to him in the way her mother did; he loved Jane with all his heart, but was content to be her friend. Maggie was just as compelling and as close to a daughter as he would ever get in this lifetime; what would he do when the time came for them to go their separate ways? But that would some time ahead it would appear – he would cross that bridge when he came to it.

Maybe now was the time to be looking outside the Opera House anyway……

But somewhere, deep inside Erik's soul, a large black cloud settled over his heart and pained him. Why had he told the child that? To keep her little hiding places secret, and to hide if she was frightened; but he meant it; he felt she was in danger - and not just her, Jane too.

He felt chilled to the bone, as if someone had walked over his grave - he didn't like it, and instinctively held the little girl's hand all the tighter and gripped the Punjab he always carried with him. Whatever the evil was, he _would _be ready…..


	4. Confrontations & Confessions

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of phanfic and Maggie and any other non-LoEG/POTO/Tarzan characters! PLEASE don't sue me, I'm too poor already, all you'd get is a load of animals and a rust-bucket of a car!_

**Meluivan Indil_ I am so glad you liked the story – I agree that Christine was possibly the ruination of Erik. But at least he survived at the end (of the movie at least – the book was a little more unclear) and hopefully was able to make some life for himself. I always hoped he found someone to love him for the man he was….not for what he looked like. But then I am a _big_ Erik supporter.. :O)_**

**Star Dragonmaiden_: I am so glad you liked it, and here it is. I did reply to your last review, but for some reason it was showing on my chapter 3 to begin with; but it is there if you wish to read it now. :O)_**

**Calliann_: I know – well, with me they're not! LOL I've tried to make Sawyer a little nicer (just for you!), but I did find him really irritating in the film as he was such a little know-it-all. :O) Maggie loves Hyde more than Jekyll which becomes more apparent as the story continues, which will help the big man. But there is a darker side to all those that side with Jane, including Jane herself that will become obvious soon; she'll make Erik look like a cake walk! However, Maggie's favourite of all the league is Erik and I plan to have a chapter just about Maggie that will include a lot of our favourite phantom! The reviews to chapter 3 have finally appeared if you want to go and read it! Love ROFL I am so glad you like my writing – I don't think its that good, after all if you've got a sympathetic bone in your body (which I know you have) then writing a bit about a little girl being shut out by Sawyer will make you dislike him and a vampire with a heart will make you like her. After reading your latest chapter of the priestesses of Avalon, I will not have you _EVER_ saying my writing is better than yours, because it _never_ will be…..that chapter was seriously well written. It's not hard to keep Skinner in character, the man was so lovably roguish! Quartermain is going to be a bit tricky I'm sure….but I'll give it my best shot. Though to watch that film means I must relinquish my hold on Erik…..Sigh…..but for the work! ROFL_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: I did reply to your last review…but it didn't show straight away (I actually ended up loading the damn chapter THREE times before it did….but it's there now!) :O)_**

_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. Anyway…on with chapter Four!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:  
_**  
**_Chapter Four – Confrontations & Confessions_**

On arriving once again at the salon Maggie disappeared into the shadows with a wave, the only clue to her whereabouts was Baloo hugging the wall near her – the rest of the pack were with Jane. Erik resolved to talk to Jane as soon as possible, he couldn't shake this feeling of foreboding and needed to either have her laugh at him or promise to be careful.

Edward Hyde shut the doors and nudged Erik, who looked at him non-plussed. The large man leant down "she will need me more than Henry, and you too. Mina and Rodney will back her, but we are the stronger. Do not let the brat belittle her Erik."

"I would not, she means much to me. I would allow no one to insult her." Erik snapped.

Edward Hyde merely nodded approvingly, before moving to sit down at the large table. So that would be the way of it then, he and the phantom were to watch her back….

Nemo gathered everyone's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen, the league is now assembled and here the mission begins. We received a missive from one Matilda Moriarty saying she has Alan Quartermain. Mr Sawyer investigated this claim and it appears to be true – Quartermain _is_ back from the dead.

However, her latest note is a riddle:

'A simple mask might cloak him,

But will you get to him in time?

Will you guess the place to find him,

Or will his soul be mine?

One night is all that you will have,

A night of fun and games.

But remember what the prize is,

Can you bear to stake the claim?

I will be there believe me,

On this place that seems afloat.

But you must be quick to stop me,

Before I cut his throat.

I expect to see you soon gentlemen, and ladies of course, otherwise I doubt Mr Quartermain will survive – at least I am giving you a sporting chance to save him, which is more than any of you gave my dear brother.'

I believe Jane has managed to solve it. Jane…?"

"I believe she is talking about the masked ball at the Venetian opera house in Venice."

"How do you make that out?" came a drawl from Sawyer.

Jane shut her eyes, her temper already rising, and tried to breathe through it. "Let's look at the riddle shall we?

References to masks and a single night of fun and games and the place that seems afloat….masks and fun and games is the masked ball and the place that seems to float is most likely to be Venice. After all, Venice is where you thwarted her brother's attempt to kill a number of heads of state, wasn't it?

Is that enough to help you draw the same conclusion Mr Sawyer?"

"Hmm, you _might _be right…"

"Well, if you have any better suggestions Mr Sawyer I would be pleased to hear them."

"No, Venice seems okay….so it's Venice next, right."

"Yes, I think we should all attend – particularly Erik" She smiled at him "after all, you have the most obvious disguise".

"If that's the only reason he's here, I question again the decision to waste time fetching him."

Immediately Jane was across the room, eyes blazing black against her pale skin. Erik and Edward stood up to ensure Sawyer knew they would support her…

"You would do well to keep a civil tongue in your head _Mr _Sawyer! Believe me when I say you have not yet seen me _truly_ angry……Erik is my best friend and I love him dearly, and for that alone I would protect him to my death.

Additionally, Erik is a more useful ally to us than you will ever be. You are little more than a boy playing at being a man! After all," she added spitefully "were you not the one responsible for getting Quartermain killed in the first place?"

Sawyer visibly flinched as a gasp went round the table. "I did not…I…I.."

"You did not _what_ exactly? You weren't responsible? I would beg to differ – did you not have one of Moriarty's henchmen holding a knife to your throat, which caused Quartermain to let his guard down and allowed Moriarty to stab him in the back?"

Sawyer could offer no defence and stood to leave the room. Jane put a restraining hand on his arm and hissed "before throwing stones at others glass houses Mr Sawyer, you should ensure yours is still standing. I bear you no ill will, but I doubt that feeling is reciprocated."

He stopped dead, went to say something and then left abruptly.

Nemo stood, refusing to get dragged into the disagreement; as it was not the first and he didn't see the point of adding to the already fracturing league's problems "it will take no more than a few hours to reach Venice from here, so I will ensure we get underway immediately. As I understand it, the ball takes place tonight. I suggest we all get some rest".

Mina approached Jane "You were a little hard on him Jane. He took Quartermain's death the hardest."

"The brat deserved it" Edward growled as he passed "I agree with Jane, I believe _him_ to be the liability this time."

Jane shrugged "I will not have Erik treated badly by him Mina, purely because he lost the argument to have him join the league. I would defend you and the others the same way, you know that".

"I have no doubt of that….but he is young and doesn't think…"

"_That_ is what concerns me the most." Jane sighed.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Back in her cabin, and having found Maggie mysteriously materialised in her bed, Jane settled down to read a book.

There was a knock at her door "Jane? Can I come in?"

"Erik! Of course!" he smiled as her face lit up when she opened the door. No one else ever looked so pleased to see him, not even Mm. Giry.

He strode in and sat in front of her, a concerned look on his face "For Heaven's sake Erik what is wrong?" She was immediately on her guard. The pack which had been lying nonchalantly around the large cabin, were suddenly milling around.

"I fear for you and Maggie." He waved his hand "don't ask me why, I cannot say for any real reason. But a coldness has settled on me Jane, and I don't like it. Either laugh at me, or promise to take care."

"I will not laugh Erik, you know I would not ignore your concerns" he raised an eyebrow "well, I never laughed; I didn't always _listen_…..but I _never_ laughed." She smiled.

"I will listen to you on this occasion however, and try to take care. But _they_ will not let me be harmed." she gestured to the pack, which had begun to settle once again as her tone calmed "they will always protect us. But I would not rely just on them. What of my shining knight? Would he be there?" She smiled at him.

"You know I would…for eternity if need be. Though your constant reference to me as your knight is a little incongruous Jane; 'demented recluse', 'musical murderer' perhaps – but _shining knight_?" He smiled ruefully as he touched her arm briefly.

"None of those – to me you _are_ a shining knight. You saved me, helped me and once again stand shoulder to shoulder with me……Knight and friend, Erik." she touched his mask as if caressing the cheek beneath.

Can you not remove that thing and that silly wig?" She grumbled, once more touching the white leather and then straying to also brush the black wig, but his hand stayed her fingers. "I have seen your face Erik and it holds no fear for me."

He gestured towards Maggie's bed, shaking his head. "What of her? If she woke, I would frighten the child to death….no, leave it be Jane."

But she was already removing it, pulling the wig at the same time "Maggie is asleep, and it would not bother her anyway. She is not some weak-willed milksop child, given to fits of the vapours." Jane spoke impatiently.

"She is used to seeing much in the jungle Erik, and I explained your face to her before we came. So take it off; it will do you much good to let the air get to your skin, and to remind me how light your real hair is!" She smiled.

But still he resisted and a slight tug of war developed; until Jane emerged triumphant with the mask and wig in her deft little fingers, before she sprang to the other side of the room so that he could reclaim them "HA! Once more I am victorious! Now, doesn't that feel better?" she turned to find he had covered his marred cheek with his fingers.

"Oh for goodness sake – you're doing it just to irritate me now!" she stalked over and, kneeling in front of him, pried his fingers from his face "Look at my face, do I look horrified? Have I ever, even the first time I saw you without these?"

He shook his head; no, she had always had the one thing in her eyes he craved as much as love – compassion. Even the first time, she had only seemed surprised before that warm look she had now had settled on her face. She then did the thing that only she had ever done for him; she reached up and kissed his marred cheek, gently but with much feeling.

"I care for you Erik, more than you will ever know – now stop being so silly! As for Maggie, she is her mother's daughter…..I rest my case on that, your face will not bother her in the least." She smiled then and hugged him.

He hugged her tightly back; he would not let any harm befall her, or Maggie, maybe not as some shining knight – but just as a dear friend and someone who cared as much for her as she did for him. Then another thought occurred to him "what of your secret, Jane?"

I did say I'd tell you, didn't I?" she sighed and he tugged her to sit down with him on the sofa "well, where to begin? John and I were polar opposites, Erik.

He was calm and thoughtful, I am passionate and impulsive; he was tactful and diplomatic, I am blunt and unyielding; He was a pacifist, I am a fighter; he was patient and slow to provoke, I am not and have no patience at all." Erik smiled when he felt she was describing him as well as herself.

She leant against him, as she had on so many occasions before – her head resting lightly on his chest, being soothed by the rhythmic thudding of his heart "All we did have in common is our love of each other and the animals. But we were devoted, and I loved him dearly." She sighed and rubbed her hand over her eyes before continuing.

"Then one day a group of men found us; at first they seemed pleasant, saying they were lost. We were helpful, though I didn't trust them. John on the other hand was kindness itself – he was used to so called 'adventurers' trying to find us.

Then they struck. Before we could fight they had overpowered us, there were 14 of them. They tortured John before killing him and I have no idea why. They….they…made us watch..

Marguerite was only 3½ at the time; I still don't really know how it affected her, except that she refuses to trust people or have much to do with them.

Her life is me and the wolves, Baloo in particular. Though Mina, Edward, and Rodney I suppose, but especially you appear to be the exception to the rule; she adores you already Erik.

Still, the troop appeared along with the pack. It was the strangest thing I'd ever seen, they'd never worked together like that before; gorillas and wolves. They tore 10 of the men to pieces, literally. I managed to finally free myself of my ropes and ran to John; he was badly hurt and merely smiled at me, told me he loved me and to kiss Maggie and then….he died…." Her eyes were tortured and her voice was quiet.

She shuddered "I don't know what happened Erik – this feeling of indescribable rage and grief overtook me. I saw 4 of the men run….I took off after them. The pack followed me and the troop took Maggie.

Her screams still haunt me, I never even thought of her……I….I…just ran. I wanted to kill them so _badly_, that was my _only_ thought – revenge. I wanted them to suffer, to feel pain, to _bleed,_ to….to….." She took a deep breath to calm her temper.

We hunted them for three days…..they were almost mad with fear. They knew we were there, but could not see us. Eventually fear and exhaustion overtook them, then we fell on them….in minutes they were all dead.

I…..I…helped Erik; _we_ tore them apart, I broke one man's neck before letting the pack have him. All I remember is a blinding rage and the need for retribution; my temper though, Erik, frightens me sometimes; the moment I think I'm cornered or those I love are threatened I lose all reason…."

"Jane, I have done…things that I regret. Grief and rage are emotions that sometimes govern _us_ more than we govern _them_.

As you say, you were almost mad with grief……you cannot blame yourself. As to your temper, would we all not try to save ourselves or those we love? We have all killed. Is that not why we are here, because we have and would do so again? You said so yourself, and only today.

Do not condemn yourself Jane, I do not condemn you. You are still my dearest friend and I would still trust you with my life."

He took her arm, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it briefly. "I trust you….implicitly" he smiled.

Jane stared at him in shock; he hadn't leapt away from her in horror and disgust, in fact he had actually kissed her hand – yet he must have grasped her meaning.

She smiled gratefully at him. She reached out to stroke his marred cheek, her eyes full of gratitude. Her fingers strayed to the edge of his mask, as if wondering whether to try to tear it in two.

Eyes glittering his hand covered hers, stilling her fingers. An imperceptible shake of his head stopped her as he replaced it on his face and smoothed the wig back into place.

"Erik…_why_…?"

A knock on her cabin door stopped her saying more "We are here…" Captain Nemo called "it is time."

"We must change…and this is required, for once." Erik smiled "We will be there promptly Nemo." He called.

"We are meeting in the Salon." The captain left.

"I will one day find every one of those damnable things _and_ those awful wigs and burn them to there is nothing left but _ash_!" Jane ground out "I _hate _them!

You should not have to hide your face like an animal Erik, you are a man and it is no fault of yours that your face is damaged. It does not deflect from the man beneath the flesh – a good man, who is worth so much more!"

He pulled her into a tight embrace "alas my….Jane, you are the only one to think so."

She pulled back and kissed his good cheek "You are a stubborn bloody ass that still has the ability to drive me mad!"

"Good, then not that much has changed in the past few years!" he moved to leave, then stopped and without turning asked "Will you allow me to accompany you this evening?"

"Would I allow anyone else?" they both smiled, though the other never saw it.

"Erik!"

"What?"

"Wear the red suit and white skull mask – it's very….imposing!" she giggled.

"Not the Don Juan suit?" He thought she would have preferred that.

"No Erik, the red….definitely the red!" He almost felt the wink she gave.

"Yes….alright, I'm sure you have a good reason for wishing it so.." he strode out.

Maggie trailed sleepily from her bed "Mama was that Erik? I wished he hadn't gone – I was hoping he would show me his face. He acts like it's so terrible, but I do not believe it…."

"Well, it _is_ very bad Maggie – but he has been so badly treated by other people that he hates himself now. There is nothing about Erik that would frighten me, nor make me love him any the less – he is a good friend. I do not doubt you would feel the same; maybe when we have Mr Quartermain back we can persuade Erik to show you."

"I would like that Mama; after all, if I am not afraid of Edward why would be afraid of him?"

"I know darling, I know….but Erik does not think as we do Maggie. He only fears you will see his marred side and hate him; he is very fond of you already and I feel he would be mortally wounded for you to hate him."

"I would not hate a favourite friend for what their skin and hair looks like!" Maggie was scandalised and now angry, her own blue orbs glittered and began to turn black "who could be such a _puddle_!"

"There was a woman called Christine Daaé – she hurt Erik very badly; she chose another man over him, a handsome man with money and social standing." Jane herself sighed bitterly "Erik risked much for her, not least his heart and soul and she _spat_ on them….she was the reason he was so terribly sad and alone when I met him."

"Then I hate her…." Was the calm reply "I would tell her too, should I ever have the misfortune to meet her…." Jane pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Maggie don't ever change, you are such a wonderful little girl!" and she covered her daughter in kisses until she squealed with laughter.

0-0-0-0-0

Erik had left his jacket in Jane's room and had returned to retrieve it, as her door was open he heard the entire exchange. "You're a lucky bugger mate." Came a disembodied voice, as Erik closed the door quietly and struggled to rein in his raging emotions.

"Am I?" He asked the seemingly empty air derisively.

"Yeah, she and the kid loves you a lot…..lucky sod. She's a good 'un – he was a daft git to just give up the ghost and die on her. I bloody wouldn't a'done."

"Neither would I."

"No, none of us what are fond of her wouldn't. But somefing tells me you two have more to say about that than the rest of us."

"I only knew her a few short months before taking her to John."

"Maybe, mate, maybe…..but I reckon with one like her that'd be all it'd take." Rodney wandered away "Don't be the same prat her fella were…..if she lets you know you're more'n a mate, do as old Nemo says an' 'seize the day'!" he chuckled "'coz trust me if you don't, there's them 'ere that would."

Before Erik could ask who he was talking about Rodney was, apparently, gone.


	5. Masked Ball

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of phanfic and Maggie and any other non-LoEG/POTO/Tarzan characters! PLEASE don't sue me, I'm too poor already, all you'd get is a load of animals and a rust-bucket of a car!_

_There is no copyright infringement intended with the song 'All I ask of you', I've only included it as I love it so much (figure it sums up Erik and Jane's 'friendship' in a lot of ways) and because I think it is relevant to the story…..._

**Meluivan Indil_: I am so glad you are liking this story so much. I am a few chapters ahead of what I'm posting and there is a chapter shortly about Maggie and including Erik. She is cute, though older for her age, there are times when you realise just how young she is. I think that is her strongest point, that she sees beyond the 'wrappings'; but then I would say she has seen a lot in her young life and not having been around the materialistic 'civilised' world means that her judgement has not been coloured to any great extent. A lot of people have mentioned they would like Christine, and possibly Raoul, included just to see how Jane and Maggie deal with them- so I will be including them soon. That riddle was a one off trust me, I actually wrote it more as poem as I am better at that – but it took ages…..of course I have another to come! LOL Hope you like this chapter too and thanks for R&R. :O)_**

**Calliann_: It was I know and when I read it I thought 'Uh oh Calliann isn't going to like this!' but I also don't want Jane to be too much of a mary-sue and also, and to me most importantly, to have an unreasonable temper on occasions like Erik. But she was quite horrible, poor little sod! Yeah, revenge is something else as you see in later chapters (I've actually typing a few ahead here – no writer's block yet on this story thank God!) – Jane has a vicious (some might even say sadistic) temper that is probably marginally worse than Erik's; but she has just cause, trust me. Yeah, you think that and it's like 'd'uh Erik…._look_ at Hyde for God's sake – and bloody Mina's a _vampire_! If they don't scare her – nothing will! It did actually – I'm glad I don't bet money with myself otherwise I'd owe me some on that one! LOL I'm glad I'm not the only who does it – we're scarily alike aren't we! ROFL I always thought God wouldn't make the world suffer another me, seems He likes us more than we do:O I'm not a better writer and I think that anyone who reads the 'priestesses of avalon' would side with me on that one! So give up, and let me win – I will NEVER give in on this one, EVER:O I hope to get more up on 'Heart….' Soon!_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: God you make me so jealous – I would love to have seen the stage play, my friend who went said the dropping light was excellent (it was seriously impressive in the movie, so it must've been doubly so to actually be there…she was quite close to it too!) He is….have you seen him in Timeline? I have seen a lot of his stuff and he has been at his best in Phantom… I think – he was certainly at his most passionate! Swoons I've tried to stick to Erik as he is a very complex character – I suspect that he would not willing make friends with others, and he certainly won't be here; with the exception of Maggie. I cannot shake the fact that he is the hero and not Raoul, whether book, show (granted I haven't seen it), or movie he comes across as the one you should be routing for no matter the atrocities he carries out and I have tried to keep that going here. I hope to have succeeded; at the very least he would understand and accept the darker nature of Jane more readily than others would. I'm actually chapters ahead of what I'm posting on this story, but the others are like pulling teeth – go figure. Well, I hope yours gets better soon; Calliann sent me Dagonet and Bors to hack through mine….want me to send them to you now as mine seems to be finally crumbling? Or would just Dag do? ;O _**

**Star Dragonmaiden_: I'm pleased as I hate people thinking I've been rude and not taken the time to reply to the reviews they've taken the time to post. Well, I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations… :O)_**

_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. Anyway…on with chapter Five!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:_**

**_Chapter Five – Masked Ball_**

When Erik knocked on Jane's door it was opened by almost a mirror image of his own outfit.

"Ah, I think I see why you were so insistent now." He smiled.

"It is good is it not?" She swirled round, the heavy red velvet skirt flowing out behind her and though she was lacking the red cape, merely having a similar jacket completed the look. She lifted the skirt to show boots similar to his.

"You've gone to a lot of trouble…." He smiled.

"Well, you have to make the effort to compliment your escort!" she grinned.

Her mask too, was identical to his; except for one difference - there were two tears that seemed to fall from the hollow eye socket down the boned cheek, almost like some macabre Pierrot.

"I like your mask – it is almost as if death weeps."

"It does - it weeps for the soul of the one who needs love, and yet feels he cannot find it." She paused "but it is there if he was to look but a little closer." She turned away to see to Maggie.

"Erik, give me a moment. I need to settle Maggie into bed…..I will meet you in the Salon with the others." She seemed a little shifty and would not meet his gaze; it intrigued him and so he thought to follow her inside, but she resolutely closed the door.

He stood as close as he could to the wood, but could only just make out a voice – he thought it was singing. He opened the door extremely quietly to listen.

Then he could hear her; it was the song that had heralded the moment of Christine's ultimate betrayal…

He heard the quiet tones of Jane's voice filter through the doorway – she was no Christine, but her voice held a different note and she was obviously singing the song quietly almost as a lullaby and he smiled; she'd obviously been practicing.

She had taken on board his comments; though somewhat harsh, they'd struck a nerve. Christine's perfection was not apparent in the notes, but there was so much more feeling in the song that when even he had sung it; and incredible sadness that made his heart lurch…..

"Say you'll share with me

one love,

One lifetime.

Lead me, save me

from my solitude.

Say you'll want me with you,

Here, beside you

Anywhere you go,

Let me go too…." There was a brief pause.

"Erik, that's all I ask of you…."

"Does Erik like that song Mama?" Maggie asked, as Erik started at hearing her sing his name to _that_ song.

"Yes Maggie I believe he does – though he never actually said outright. But he sang it once when I had a very bad nightmare, though he sang my name and not his own of course" she remembered the way he had caressed her cheek, and the words were so soft she had barely heard them. She thought he probably didn't even realise she had…

"I liked it so much that I took the music and committed it to memory when he was out. It is a much longer song….but very beautiful, though it seemed awfully preoccupied with light and day."

"And we prefer the dark and night….maybe you could change it?"

Jane smirked, as did Erik outside "maybe I could…"

"But did he find out?" Maggie was curious and glanced at the door, it was open a crack. She could smell Erik, but couldn't see him…she wondered why he was hiding.

"Yes, and we had a terrible argument about it. It is a sad song for him my sweet; it was similar to a part of the longer song that Christine sang to the man she betrayed Erik for.

I think it also speaks for how desperately lonely he was when he sang it to her…..and it was at that moment; when he had bared his soul to her, that she unmasked him to the world." Her voice had turned bitter.

Outside Erik had to admit that Christine had been far away from his thoughts a lot of the time he'd been here on the Nautilus; in fact, if he were truly honest, since Jane had come back. A deeper, darker part of himself was forced to admit, that over recent years the song had brought memories of Jane to mind more often than Christine.

"But that was cruel! Why would she be so cruel to him – he had only offered to love her?" the little girl was very upset at her favourite friend being treated so.

"I don't know Maggie, I don't truly – but it devastated Erik." Jane took a deep breath to regain control of her temper.

Every time she thought of that moment and the anguish that it must have caused Erik - the people screaming; the little harpy standing there so triumphantly in her moment of ultimate betrayal, no matter what demure little face she may have adopted to tug at his soft heart and ensure he did not harm her - she wanted to rip the throat out of Christine de Chagny with her bare hands. The words:

"It's in your soul  
that the true  
distortion lies ...

The tears I might have shed  
for your dark fate  
grow cold, and turn to tears  
of hate ..."

Were more fitting for _her_ than Erik. She was the cold calculating manipulator – not he.

"Well, it matters not, he has us now – has he not Mama? We would never treat him so badly!" Maggie brightened at the thought of her friend not having to be by himself anymore, and not having to pine after such a horrible woman.

Maggie knew she liked to be by herself a lot, sometimes even without Baloo and the pack – but to be by yourself for always was too much, and she felt sad for Erik.

But also angry that this Christine could be so callous; Maggie was much like her mother, loyal to the _bitter _end – make a friend of her and she was a friend for life, she would defend you to all and die for you if need be.

But likewise she was as formidable an enemy, for her grudges lasted easily as long…Heaven help the Comptess De Chagny should either mother and/or daughter cross her path; it would be unlikely that she would survive the meeting with either one intact.

Jane thought carefully before answering "Not if he doesn't wish to be Maggie, but it could be that Erik prefers his own company these days." She knew that deep down she didn't believe that. She had seen the lonely figure he cut, the still haunted eyes when he thought no one was observing him; but she was…always.

She glanced at the clock on the mantle "I must go…..be careful whilst I am away."

"I will do as Erik advised Mama….if I feel worried or scared or see anyone wrong I can use some of my hiding places so they can't find me, and I won't come out until I know you're back. "

"That's a good girl – I must thank Erik for such sage advice." She smiled at her daughter "What do we do Maggie?"

"Always sleep with one eye open and never drop our guard….." The little girl intoned. Erik dodged back and quietly shut the door.

"Good girl…." Jane ruffled her daughter's hair and settled her to sleep. As soon as her mother had left, Maggie got up and took Baloo and the rest of the pack to one of her hiding places - something bad was coming and she knew she had to hide…..

0-0-0-0-0-0

As they all reached the Salon Mina was surprised to see Erik arrive about a minute or two before Jane and it looked as if he'd been walking quickly "either you've been spying on her, or you're trying to put people off the scent?"

He smiled thinly "the former I'm afraid – I heard her singing and went to investigate…. She has the loveliest voice."

"She sings often – usually when none of us are around, she says we make her uncomfortable; but the crew love it and she is often persuaded by them to sing. She has one particular favourite….."

"All I ask of you? Or possibly 'music of the night'?" Erik knew these to be two of her favourites of his compositions.

"No…it's um…..Edward knows it. Edward?" The large man looked over "What is Jane's song called – you know the one that all the crew as well as you and Rodney like, even Sawyer?"

"Learn to be Lonely'…." He lumbered over "she said she'd written it for a friend but never had the heart to show him…." His face softened "it's a lovely song Erik….awful sad though. Gives old Henry a lump in his throat, mine too if I were to be honest. I think it sums us all up to some degree, might explain why we're the way we are…

In fact the first time she'd sung it, she was on the turret. I don't know how, there's a pipe up there and I think the sound carried down it, but she seemed to be all through the ship and everything stopped….I jest not, everything and everyone stopped what they were doing to listen.

I don't know who she wrote it for, but the poor devil sounds the loneliest man on the earth." He looked at the man before him and suddenly felt Henry tap him, he smiled "You should get her to sing it to you….."

"She will not sing for me – ever. We had a disagreement over a song when she stayed with me, and she swore she would never sing for me ever again….she has been true to her word!" He smiled "She is as stubborn as I…"

"Well, not to worry – she loves that song and the crew can often persuade her to sing it for them. You just need to be in the right place at the right time."

They moved off as she entered. Erik heard the gasp of Edward and the disembodied sharp intake of Rodney Skinner, he noticed that even Nemo and Sawyer goggled at her.

He turned, she really was a majestic creature. All feline grace and danger…..his breath caught in his throat as his green eyes locked with her blue ones. The red brought out the blond in her hair even more, now up and secured in a loose bun showing off her slender neck – though tendrils hung down around her face. Her blue eyes glittered with mirth and she swished her skirt as if making a point. All glanced from her and then to Sawyer.

"It is good to see you in a skirt for once ma'am." He drawled, but for once there was mirth in his eyes, that she reciprocated.

"Well, it is a formal occasion Mr Sawyer, I could not let the side down." she turned to Erik as he held out his arm "Shall we go and do battle? It seems we have a friend to find…"

She looked to Mina, dressed in black and with a black mask "You look _most_ imposing!"

"I mean to…but not as much as Edward does…."

"How do you propose to explain that my friend?" Jane indicated his great size.

"I shall say I had a growth spurt!" they both chuckled.

Rodney felt his bare bottom being slapped "OI! What you fink yer doin'!"

"Did you not feel the need to dress for the occasion Mr Skinner?" Jane ignored his scandalised holler.

"I didn't feel the need to dress full stop, Lady Greystoke!" he chuckled "but I would please ask yer to keep yer 'ands to yourself, or to restrict 'em to yer mate there…." He indicated Erik "I reckon 'e'd appreciate the attention a lot more'n me!"

Erik glared, but softened slightly as she chuckled "He means no harm Erik….but I will do as he asks and restrict myself to you this evening." She grinned mischievously at him.

A fleeting touch of her hand on his cheek that swept to his mask and then away, made him feel……good….for the first time in a long while….in fact in about 8 years…

0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at the Venetian Opera House as the masses of revellers were collecting. They all drew admiring glances, even though Edward had decided Jane had a point and had retreated to allow Henry to come to the fore; on the understanding that should he be needed the other would not be tardy in pulling him out to help his friends.

It appeared to Nemo that it was Jane and Erik that were collecting the most attention from those they passed. He smiled, certainly the phantom was a commanding man and Jane was even more gorgeous than ever, they cut a very dashing couple; she almost glided along and he stalked beside her – both carrying a faint air of menace around them. He told them so…..

Jane's eyes flashed with anger that even caught Erik off guard "He is not the _phantom _here Nemo; he is merely my _friend, _my Erik….and the newest member of the league.

As for being commanding – well, he has always been that; even if _I _have not always been _willing_ to be commanded!" the anger died in her eyes and was replaced with amusement.

Erik squeezed her hand that was still grasping his arm "I vouch for that – we have had many disagreements as she has refused to listen to my sound advice!" his own eyes sparkled….

"As to being menacing…." Jane continued "that is all to the good, we wish to be left alone, do we not Erik?" He did not answer and she felt him freeze "What is it?"

"All these people….I do not like large crowds…." His eyes flitted around the hoards "My mask…"

"Do not worry Cinderella we will not be here at midnight for you to remove your mask." He rolled his eyes at her joke, but knew it was her way of dealing with his fear "As to the dislike of people; you and Maggie have much in common, so I will tell _you_ what I tell her – would you ever truly believe I would let any harm befall you?"

He shook his head "Anyway Erik, we are _death…._" she gestured to their clothes and masks "who could possibly harm us? Well, harm us and remain humanly intact at any rate." She gave a dark smile that sent shivers round the rest of the group. They felt that in some way they had yet to see what dark rage Jane was truly capable of.

Before the night was out, they would…….

0-0-0-0-0-0

The evening was actually quite pleasant; although their eyes were everywhere trying to find out where Quartermain was, they also had an enjoyable evening.

The others of the league watched in mute admiration as Erik took Jane to the dance floor, and twirled her round to waltzes and more complicated dances; his hand possessively on her waist, grasping her small right hand in his larger left and her left gripping assuredly, more than the customary _resting_, on his right shoulder. He towered over her, but they seemed almost equals in some way….

She dipped to lift her skirt, a shared smile and they were off; the two moving in perfect symmetry, their eyes locked at all times unless a turn caused them to break that stare.

"Have they danced together before?" Henry asked, as he watched them whirl past for the third time.

"No, they spent all their time together in the catacombs under the opera house from what Jane told me, only venturing out when they felt like it or it was necessary. From what she said, I believe this is the first time they have ever danced together."

"Then there is more here than we are seeing…." Henry smiled.

"Possibly, either way it is nice to see her genuinely happy again is it not?" Mina grinned as Jane waltzed past once more, a chuckle drifting over to them in response to something that Erik had said.

"As it is you…" Henry dipped his head and they shared a smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Erik's glittering blue green eyes were so absorbed into Jane's, and likewise her pale blue orbs shone only for him, that neither one was aware of the admiring stares they drew from other dancers for some time.

It was finally Erik who noticed the men staring in open admiration at Jane as they swept round to yet another waltz. "I believe you have a few admirers Jane…." He muttered smiling, though she could see it did not reach his eyes.

"My dear Erik, are you jealous? For if you are, then I should point out that I have the right to feel the same; there are many ladies here batting both eyelashes _and_ fans in your direction, ready to _swoon_ if you so much as glance at them!" she bantered.

He smiled icily "Ah, but you still have the advantage my lady – if they were to see me without this mask they would still swoon, but for an altogether different reason; whereas the men would still find you devastatingly beautiful."

She cuffed his shoulder and snorted in derision "I do not care what the men think!

As far as I am concerned these dandies could never match my friend I dance with, and for that they deserve no more of my time than any worthless cur.

As for the ladies; if they swoon in fear than they are no better than the men! For what have you to be feared for? If you say your face I may well be forced to cause you pain and damage, Erik – for I tire heartily of hearing about it!" she rebuked.

"No more than I living with it!" he ground out "I have to live with it Jane…..do you know what that is like? To be cursed so?" his eyes were suddenly anguished.

She reached up to his face "No Erik I do not. But I know _you_, and you the man are _not_ cursed. Your flesh is that, just skin – but your soul is that of a genius and more; a good man. I believe that Erik, I believe that as truly as I believe the sun will rise tomorrow."

He smiled cynically "Then we may yet have to settle for eternal night…."

"You see….you cannot accept that others do not see you as that little harpy did – as you see yourself!" She almost growled in exasperation.

"I only wish to be loved, to have a little compassion…." He closed his eyes as they went through a corner and they suddenly collided with another couple as he stumbled.

"Do you wish me to steer?" Jane asked now amused, raising an eyebrow.

"I am quite capable of perambulating you round a dance floor…." He retorted gruffly "Anyway, I was _pushed_…." He glared at the other dancers darkly.

"Of course you were – but it would appear the other couple may not share your confidence Erik…and neither do their throbbing toes I'm sure!" she gently goaded, before sobering "You have both my love and my compassion Erik, you know that surely?"

I ache for what you have suffered at the hands of others over the years; if I could find any of them, they would suffer far worse at my hands than you did at theirs - or whatever revenge may have taken on them yourself." He saw the hurt and anger in her eyes and knew from old she spoke true.

"I care for you as deeply Jane…you know that. There is nothing in Heaven or Hell that I would not do or brave for you!" he rounded as passionately, pulling her even closer to him so that their bodies were completely aligned now and pressed together.

It caused more than one scandalised gasp from the couples around them, but they either ignored them or were oblivious.

Her left hand reached to caress his mask "You are the dearest thing left in this world to me Erik, with the exception of my darling daughter - I would give you all that you crave my friend……always…" her eyes shone with unspoken emotions, their lips were only a breath away from each other…..

Rodney skinner held his breath; 'it was a good job 'e'd given that Erik a nudge and knocked 'im into that over couple; after all, didn't want 'em falling out now did they?

but if 'e could just get 'em to do a bit of the old 'tonsil 'ockey' as his old dad used to call it, then they'd be on the 'ome straight so t'speak.

"There he is!" Mina cried, then glared as an apparent apparition punched her arm.

"Would it 'ave bloody killed yer to wait just one soddin' minute!" Rodney hissed at her " 'e was goin' t'bloody kiss 'er!"

"I never took you for a romantic Mr Skinner…." Mina regarded him coolly "However, we are here to locate and free Quartermain, and I am sure they would wish it no other way. As to their kissing, I am sure that fate will take a hand and if it doesn't…." she suddenly smiled "then we can."

They saw Quartermain, despite the ridiculous mask he was wearing, being dragged round the upper balcony by two thugs. The league began moving up the various stairways immediately trying to cut off escape routes.

Jane saw Quartermain being dragged into a room and she called to Edward, Tom and Erik who were the closest; she couldn't see Rodney but assumed he was either with her and Mina or the rest of the men.

They heard crashing coming from the room and gunshots – thankfully the people down below were too taken up with their revelry to either hear or care.

She and Mina got to the door; Jane gave a low whistle and suddenly about half the pack were there.

"Where are the others and Baloo?" Mina whispered.

"With Maggie, I wouldn't leave her completely unprotected….additionally, Erik has concerns."

They smiled at each other "Shall we go rescue the men?" Jane asked mildly.

"I do think we are needed…." Mina replied as another crash came from inside.

They kicked the door open and strode in……………..


	6. Decoy

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of phanfic and Maggie! PLEASE don't sue me, I'm too poor already! There is no copyright infringement intended with the song 'All I ask of you', I've only included it as I love it so much (figure it sums up Erik and Jane's 'friendship' in a lot of ways) and because I think it is relevant to the story…..._

**Star Dragonmaiden_: would they not! Read on and I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: Consider him sent – and remember his only a loaner and he is there to remove said writer's block and _nothing else_! ROFL Love to see it and glad you feel the same about Erik – my family all think I'm mad and that I should like Raoul (spit, spit); although my daughter likes Erik. Her actual words were 'they shouldn't be bad to the sad man because he's ugly' and she cried more than me at the end and called Christine 'a horrible lady' and when he went through the broken mirror she said 'I hope he finds a nice lady to love'! Yeah Jane is going to spax out in _hugely_ major way in a few chapters, and then intermittently to the end, she has a huge temper – one I would be proud and mine is seriously bad. Anyway, it wasn't that much of a cliffie, more a large ledge! (Gasps) take that back! I am _not_ as bad that little harpy! LOL Anyway, at least the dreaded WB hasn't attacked this story yet. Hopefully Dag will work his magic…. ;O) In which case I look forward to more of yours too!_**

**Meluivan Indil_I thought suddenly it might be a bit too early to get them together….but then thought it would be nice to have skinner as some kind of roguish match-maker! LOL I actually liked him a lot in the movie and want to feature him more in this story._**

**CalliannDO NOT READ WITHOUT CAFFIENE_! ROFL There you go a friendly reminder! There will be more Maggie coming up. W_arning:_ tissues may be needed in upcoming chapters. Yeah and Mina and Henry looked so good in the movie! Of course a vampiric Hyde is a little worrying! LOL Knew you'd like the bit with the girls! Listen all my women have to be hard and feisty – it's what we do, after all we have the damn babies. I'd like to see a man pass the equivalent of a bowling ball of his…ahem…you know:O _**

_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. Anyway…on with chapter Six!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:_**

**_Chapter Six – Decoy_**

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chaos reigned inside the room….Jane kicked the door closed and locked it "make peace with whoever your God is, for the only way you are leaving is in a coffin gentlemen." she muttered to the large group of men that were there.

She called to the wolves as she stalked across the room, and they ran loose biting and tearing at all the thugs that crossed their path.

She tore her skirt from her legs as she walked; revealing breeches in the same fabric underneath, leaving the league men speechless - and tossed it onto the head thug blinding him before stabbing him through the heart with a sword she had pulled from behind her.

She pulled another sword free and stepped back thrusting them backward, and stabbing the man who had made to grab her from behind in the sides; she stepped forward pulling the large swords with her as she went.

He grabbed feebly at her and so she spun and stabbed him again, this time through the throat; his now dead corpse fell backwards onto the floor as she nudged him with her boot. Nemo nodded in pride at her as she passed him to kill another man about run Edward through, and dipped hers in return; she had learnt well….it seemed she had a skill for killing.

She spun to her left stabbing another man in the chest with her right sword, and then another man through the throat with her left. They both fell to the ground as she withdrew her blades and she stabbed them in the heart once more through the back as they fell forwards.

She ducked another blade and, pushing it out of the way with her own she blocked it with her left and used her right sword to stab that assailant in the stomach, before also stabbing him in the chest as he fell to his knees. She used both swords to impale another in the chest and was now in serious danger of being hemmed in by the corpses she was creating. Her blades whirled and she barely blinked as she cut and slashed at those around her.

A sudden movement to her right caught her attention and she stabbed the man through the eye, and then quickly pulled back and thrust at him again skewering his heart; at the same time she heard one of the goons shout at Erik "I 'ear you're a right ugly bastard, let's have a look shall we!" and he knocked off Erik's mask. Erik was horrified and his only reaction was to try to cover his face as the man before him laughed cruelly.

Still holding the now dead enemy on her right sword, pinned to the wall behind him, Jane knocked the knife out of Erik's foe's hand and stabbed him in the side with her left one.

She then let go as the man dropped to his knees and calmly picked up Erik's mask and handed it back to him with a small smile. He nodded his thanks as she retrieved her sword from the now frozen man, before slashing the goon's throat with it; and pulled the other from the one near the wall, then they returned to others of Moriarty's motley crew who were still fighting with their friends.

It was another minute or two before the mindless morons realised they were dying for nothing and began trying to escape; but she and Erik cut them down, along with Edward and Mina who were also ensuring that none made it out alive.

She saw one try to take Tom Sawyer with a knife "Tom! Duck!" she cried and tossed her right sword like a dagger impaling the man behind him in his right eye, as Mina appeared and drained him dry. Tom glanced round and paled before nodding his thanks with a small smile.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Finally it was done - Mina finished the last of them, licking her lips of the remnants of the blood and ensuring Quartermain was unharmed.

Jane stood panting with the exertion, her blood spattered face covered with her hair, and more blood covering her clothing.

But it was the darkness of her eyes that caught all there's attention; she was poised and ready to strike again if need be, her eyes almost a glowing black, her face flushed, the bloodlust high in her - and Erik had never seen her looking more dangerous or more beautiful.

"Jane!" Nemo called abruptly "We have him, you can stop now…." But there was pride in his voice and, possibly, a little fear.

Erik stepped forward and touched her arm "Enough, Jane…it is finished." She blinked as if being brought back to where she was; saying nothing she turned and collected her skirt, sheathing her swords at the same time. But her stance was one of defeat; once again her temper had controlled her.

Erik merely shook his head at her and caressed her cheek….once again their eyes locked, he touched her arm and to her it was as good as an embrace.

Mina released Quartermain pulling the mask and gag from his face, which looked both full of pride at his friends, though he had not met either Jane or Erik before, but also worried.

"I was merely a decoy - are any of you called Jane Greystoke?"

"That is me…." What did he mean he was a decoy? She heard a howl from the doorway and saw the rest of the pack; they would not be there if….she looked closely at Quartermain, something in his face made her blood chill in her veins "oh, my God - _Maggie_!"

She looked blindly at Erik and took off at a run….pulling a sword and her skirt trailing behind her, the whole pack sweeping in her wake. Erik followed her, hotly pursued by Edward and Mina. No one knew where Rodney had gone, but assumed he had followed the others; both Sawyer and Nemo knew his loyalties really lay with Jane and the rest……

Sawyer turned to Quartermain with a relieved smile "Well, boy – you not going to help them?" The older man ground out in his usual inimitable way, as if they had not been separated for more than a year by death itself.

The younger man shook his head "No, believe me when I say I pity the people they are about to meet…..they will not be breathing long."

"Our two newest members, Lady Jane Greystoke and Erik (better known as the Phantom of the Opera), are known for their rather formidable tempers and vicious bloodlusts; I doubt that anyone would stand against the two together for very long." Nemo smiled.

"What of John Greystoke? I thought Jane was his 'mate' – at least so I read? That is what this is all about after all; it seems I've been out of things longer than I thought." Quartermain quirked an eyebrow.

"He's dead….we initially went to ask him to help us, but to be honest she is much more useful than he would have been. No slight on him, but she is definitely the more deadly combatant; he was wounded and immediately gave himself up to death – I doubt Jane would do so…" Nemo thought for a moment "Or Erik for that matter."

They were now at Nemo's car "What _of_ him?" Quartermain asked "I saw the look they were sharing….."

They sped along the roads towards the Nautilus as Nemo replied "We all have; but they appear to be companions, he apparently aided her when she was sick and then helped her reach John some years ago and they became firm friends….that is the way it has remained, friendship. For now at least, though we think there is much more to their relationship than even they are admitting to themselves."

Tom Sawyer nodded with a smile "Yeah, you should have seen them on the dance floor – they not only couldn't take their eyes of each other, they were almost attached at the hip. Three men came up to cut in, and they either ignored them or were unaware they were there."

"Well that should make things interesting on board the Nautilus then…." Quartermain's gravely voice was amused as he raised an eyebrow.

0-0-0-0-0-0

They arrived at the Nautilus to find some of the crew waiting. "What is it?" Nemo demanded as they left the car. A crewman called Williams, a trusted member who was only second to Ahmed, stepped forward.

"We cannot find Maggie….we started looking after you left. We heard a noise and some shooting; then Ahmed found the body of Mackey and some others we didn't recognise, and realised that we had intruders posing as crew. We managed to overpower them, but we couldn't find the little girl." Williams looked deeply upset, all the crew adored Maggie.

"Where are the other league members?" Nemo felt himself go cold, he was mightily fond of the child; she was a strange little creature, both old of soul and young at heart all at once, and he would be heartsick if anything were to happen to her.

"They arrived a minute or so before you and have started searching themselves; but as yet they cannot find her….."

"Oh dear God!" Nemo said as he heard Erik shout, and the three men broke into a run.

"I swear if she's alright…I'll never shut the kid out of another meeting!" Sawyer panted….

At that moment a scream of "**_MAGGIE!_**" rent the air.

The men froze, recognising Jane's voice, before tearing into the Nautilus…..


	7. Maggie Pt 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of phanfic and Maggie and any other non-LoEG/POTO/Tarzan characters! PLEASE don't sue me, I'm too poor already, all you'd get is a load of animals and a rust-bucket of a car!_**

**Calliann_: HAVE CAFFEINE! Another reminder – right this chapter is VERY heavy and a bit sad, so be warned; you might want a tissue. Quartermain is so wonderful, I must watch the film again tonight to ensure I keep his character on track. Well, I'm making Sawyer better just for you as you liked him so much (he was going to be a complete bastard all the way through!) I think the title shows that she's alright in this chapter:O) NO! I work to ensure that idiotic grin stays! I have to get the next chapter of 'H&S' up asap to ensure safe return of said idiotic grin! Maybe they just don't like us! LOL I'm putting this chapter up now as Aelia is threatening me with violence for the cliffies! Let's just say it's quite a high body count……ouch!_**

**Aelia O'Hession_: Just to avoid the mob (who scare me!) – and yes I have that bad a temper, but hey I'm not stupid (much anyway)! LOL But I'm glad that you can't hate me – though I would doubt that it's down to my writing (yours and Calliann's is much better!) But yeah, my temper is that bad as the boy from school will attest to after I broke his nose and scarred his hand where I bit him. Mina is definitely getting a few drinks down her neck (pardon the pun!) while she can! ROFL As to Dag you can have him for 2 weeks and then it's my turn again and then I'll promise I'll send him back and we can share! ;O) Hope you like this chapter, but it is exceedingly bloodthirsty so hope you don't think I've overdone it._**

**DallysGirl4Life_: So glad you like it and I hope you like this chapter too… :O)_**

**Laura_: I am so glad you still like it. Erik and Jane will be getting together fairly soon, but it will not be too smooth…. But was true love ever likely to run smoothly? LOL I tried to get the ones that he and Jane would be more likely to bond with due to their ability to commit violence without much compunction. I liked Mina and Edward the most and so hope I do them justice._**

**Meluivan Indil_: Yup, virtual ice cream did the trick! LOL I hate cliffies too and yet (as Aelia and Calliann will tell you) I am awful and nearly always do them with my stories:O) Hope you liked this chapter too._**

**_WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY VIOLENT – BE WARNED! DO NOT READ IF YOU DO NOT LIKE TORTURE OR DEATH! THERE IS ALSO SOME BAD LANGUAGE _(though only the teeniest bit)**

_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. Anyway…on with chapter Seven!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:_**

**_Chapter Seven – Maggie_**

They arrived to find Jane hugging fiercely to her daughter, she was a little shocked and upset but otherwise unscathed. Erik had found her, he had called her name quietly and she had flown at him – too wary to come to anyone else, as her mother had been some way away and Maggie hadn't heard her calling….

What had happened chilled Jane to the bone; Quartermain had indeed been the decoy. Matilda had also told him why….

Quartermain was taken to bring back the league. Jane would make friends and bring another she adored aboard with her; that would be ensured by the death of the other she loved, her husband, John Greystoke – if he was dead; Matilda knew she would turn to Erik.

Maggie was to be taken, tortured and then killed….her broken little body would have been sent back to her mother to ensure she continued to hunt them. "And after all" Matilda Moriarty had added spitefully "I would not separate mother and daughter for long."

The rest of the league were to be picked off with Jane's favourites first, starting with Erik. Jane was to suffer the torments of losing those she loved and cared for, before finally being killed herself.

The reasons for all this butchery were still unclear; the league as a target was initially obvious due to the fact they been responsible for the death of her brother - but Jane was another matter altogether; it seemed almost as if revenge for her brother's death was merely a welcome addition to the overall plan of retribution against Jane, for some unfathomable reason.

0-0-0-0-0-0

All Maggie knew was that some strange men had come aboard. They seemed nice enough; but her usual deep mistrust of strangers dictated she'd stayed hidden, merely watching – they seemed to be searching for something.

Then Mackey came up and asked them what they were doing; they said they were replacement crew, he said they didn't need any as every one was present and correct.

Then the big man leading them had said they would need more crew after some turned up missing. He then cut Mackey's throat – as the large Irishman lay dying only a foot away from Maggie, he saw her and motioned to her with his eyes to stay hidden. So there she'd sat, and watched her large friend die before her….

Memories of her father's death were hauled viciously to mind; and yet she'd never flinched, held his gaze until the life had finally drained from him and they dimmed. He had died, but he had known he was not alone……it was only then she'd allowed a tear to fall for him.

"Why's the daft Irish bastard smiling?" one of the men had snapped, kicking the now lifeless body.

"I don't know – probably thinking of his Irish mammy!" Another laughed. Fire raged in Maggie's blood at that moment, but she knew that she could not betray his trust.

Mackey felt she was at risk and so did she; they were looking for something, and she had a horrible feeling it was her – but oh she wanted to hurt them so! To make them _bleed_ and _squeak_ like Sheer Kahn did when he killed an antelope.

She slid silently further back into her hiding place, as they hunted looking for something. As they found one of her places, she had moved to another – it was then she realised that she could pick a couple off.

She positioned herself above a bulkhead and nimbly pushed a large drum off with a little help from Baloo – it struck one of the men on the head killing him instantly. As the others glanced up all they saw was a shadow flitting across the ceiling, looking – Maggie said, with a grin at Erik – for all the world like a ghost, according to the men anyway…..

Another drum and another intruder dead had them firing their pistols in fright, and alerting the entire ship to their presence….but they were getting dangerously close to her and she started to panic they would take her.

So that was when she decided she needed the others, and also a diversion to allow her to slip into another hidey hole that gave her better access to the rest of ship; she sent the rest of the pack out to fetch the others back.

They were soon overpowered by the crew; Ahmed had been very brave - Maggie beamed at Nemo's first officer - and she had made sure by then she was well hidden. She had decided she would stick there until she heard either her mother or Erik call for her…

So she had, she had heard the scuffling and the groans of dying men but had stayed put…finally she had heard Erik quietly calling for her and had run to him. He had picked her up and swung her round burying her in the biggest hug she'd had in her short life, and then she heard her mother call her name.

She extricated herself from Jane and went to Erik "He gives very good huggles Mama….very good. Make you feel warm and safe." She beamed and hugged him round the waist, refusing to let the sudden tears fall.

He smiled down at her "Well a hug is a two way thing Maggie, so yours must be as good." He chose to ignore the swimming eyes before him; good God the child had been braver than many grown men he knew.

Jane was trembling with barely suppressed rage, her eyes as black as coal "Did any survive?" she asked quietly.

"Two…" Ahmed admitted "They are being held in the Salon…." Jane leapt to her feet.

"Uh oh….trouble!" Remarked Skinner as Jane strode past.

"If she does not kill them, then I damn well will!" exclaimed Erik, hugging Maggie to his side.

"If not you, then I - I wish to hear them scream." ground out Edward Hyde, boiling mad that his little pet had been treated so.

0-0-0-0

Jane stalked into the salon and prowled up to one of the men. She dug her fingers into his throat, puncturing the skin and causing blood to flow freely down her arm; his screams were cut off as she ripped it out with one sharp vicious tug.

He began to fall forward onto floor and she put her boot onto the back on his neck forcing his head down with lightening speed, all heard his jaw _snap_ sickeningly as it hit the ground.

There was still a faint gurgling noise coming from the prostrate figure; she turned, dripping blood and gore from her hand onto the white marble floor "_finish him_…" she said coldly, the wolves fell on the man…who, having no working voice box, could not even scream as he was eaten alive.

With the exception of Erik and Edward, who looked on in mute admiration, everyone else shuddered. Jane turned to the other man "What are you to do now?"

"W…w….what?" he was so terrified they watched him wet himself.

"If you had got my daughter – what now?" Black eyes fell on him, boring into his soul like a demon straight from hell – he could almost believe, as did the others, that there was redness to them now.

Hate poured from her every pore and she was not done with revenge yet; the unthinkable had happened someone had threatened not only her Maggie, but her Erik….her friends too….no, this would not go unpunished – Jane gave free vent to her boiling bloodlust that _begged_ for retribution.

"We were to take her to a ship on the far side of the city and from there we were to sail to Paris. We were to take the child to a place called L'Opera Populaire; there was some old bird and her daughter we were meant to kill too." Both Erika and Jane started – not Mm. Giry and Meg too.

The other man sped on, praying that by telling all he would not follow the other now rent into pieces on the floor next to him "We were supposed to kill her" he gestured to Maggie "at the same time; but we could have a bit of fun with them, especially the kid, before anyone died…." As soon as the words had left his mouth he knew he had said too much; but blind terror had made him gabble.

Naked fury burnt him from the eyes that swung back to his face "Please…please don't kill me…." He begged as he fell to his knees.

"I won't…." he slumped in relief, but she leapt forward signalling Baloo who gripped the man round the throat so he couldn't scream. She grabbed his genitals through the rough fabric of his trousers and pulled before stabbing into the marble with her sword, it slipped in her bloody hand but she had still castrated him in less than a minute.

"They will….." she added and pointed to the wolves "Kill him, silently."

Before the man could move, Baloo had tightened his grip and crushed his windpipe. The rest fell on him as they had his companion, and in seconds sweet darkness claimed him as the wolves dismembered his body also.

"Was that absolutely necessary?" Sawyer asked in disgust.

"No, it wasn't; but I wanted to do it anyway…." She turned "I want that ship found….and I want to go to it – NOW!"

"Well any hope you had of that lies all over the damn floor!" ground out Sawyer.

"No it doesn't!" her eyes flashed as she walked gracefully out into the hall and over to a large duct, following a scent "Edward! A little help please…" the large man lumbered over and ripped it out.

Cowering behind it was another man, he had been able to see through the slats all what had happened to his companions and were so terrified that, like the second, he had soiled himself.

Erik hauled the man out "They say confession is good for the soul – you will _not_ live, but you may yet get to Heaven." he smirked, his eyes glittering dangerously behind his mask "Tell her what she wants to know….I may yet let you die quicker than the others did."

"I…..I'll take you to it…." He nodded so quickly they thought his head would fall off.

"We'll take the horses, that damn auto thing is too conspicuous Nemo…." Jane ground out "Ahmed! Saddle Ghost and we'll be gone…."

Nemo turned to his first officer "I am sorry – but please clean up the…..mess."

"Be glad to, thought she handled that very well…." With a smile he turned and was gone.

0-0-0-0-0

20 minutes later they were nearing the large ship that was to have taken Maggie to her death. This time nothing had been left to chance, Maggie had come with them.

Jane tossed Quartermain a rifle "Use it…….I have heard much of your reputation and feel you could be more useful than any of us put together."

"I doubt I could out kill you my lady." He dipped his head in respect.

"Butchery, it seems, is what I am to do…." There was a pause as her eyes all but glowed "for this once I embrace it." She turned to her daughter "Maggie, call them…"

Maggie tipped her head back and let loose a cry that was mournful and yet at the same time threatening, it seemed to echo round all of Venice.

She tipped her head to the side as if listening and smiled slowly, her own small eyes beginning to glow – the bad men would pay for Mackey "They come, Mama, they come….." The look on both Mother and daughter's face chilled Sawyer to the bone. God help him that he never induced that look…..

Most of the men aboard the ship came on deck and surveyed the strange little group before them, others stayed below to bide their time.

Moments later the pack arrived – and other animals; dogs, cats and even horses, all piled into the small area. Other more exotic pets such as parrots and hawks fluttered above - all ready to do battle at the call of their little mistress; Maggie's glowing eyes looked around and then up at them before she spoke quietly and calmly "Kill them – kill them all, spare no one."

Suddenly all hell broke loose as the animals and others fell on the men, Jane leapt aboard with Erik cutting at the men as they tried desperately to escape the snapping, pecking and biting fiends that railed on them. Erik found he still had a good use for his Punjab, and was quickly despatching those that crossed his path.

Any of the unfortunates aboard that made it to the dock were either picked off by Mina and Quartermain or one of the horses dashing their brains out.

Edward went on board with Sawyer and Nemo…..soon all on deck were dead, Jane making the lion's share of the kills with Erik close behind. She sealed most of the below deck doors, shutting in those still down there.

By now she was caked in blood and looking more otherworldly all the time. She turned to the small man with them "Do you have to send a signal?"

He nodded too frightened to even speak. "Then.do.it." she growled.

He did as he was bid; as soon as the message was sent Erik thrust his sword into his heart "for a job well done…" he hissed into the dying man's ear.

As they stepped off the ship Erik turned to Edward "_Sink it_…." As they walked away the three all smiled at the dying screams of the drowning men still aboard. The animals had already dispersed.

"I thanked them Mama…." Maggie smiled.

"Good girl, we could not have fared so well without them." Jane smiled at her daughter but she was having trouble facing her actions now - Erik could see that, her bloodlust was waning; she just wanted to get back to the nautilus and away from all the death and destruction.

0-0-0-0-0

Tom Sawyer went to speak to her when they arrived back, but Jane raised a weary hand "not now Mr Sawyer you can hurl abuse and insults later. I am too tired to bother now."

"I was merely going to say you did well – I can see butchery becomes you." he smiled; it was both an insult and a compliment, and they both knew it. Jane dipped her head without reply.

"Come Maggie, we must clean up."

Maggie noticed the blood caked on her mother's face and clothes, the blood still over her right hand and arm. "There is much blood….it is not yours?" she asked a little concerned.

"Not all; most is the preys – we hunted….." She used the terminology that she knew her daughter would understand.

"We were successful?"

Jane thought back to the corpses at the ball, on the now sunken ship and the freed Alan Quartermain "Yes….we were. It was….a good hunt." She smiled sadly.

"Then all is well Mama…." Her daughter patted her arm and gestured to the others behind her "They do not understand. That is their problem….." She glanced at Erik and Edward "but they do…"

The two men nodded, but Jane was reluctant to make eye contact; Edward turned to Erik "take her Erik…she needs you more than anyone right now." He turned to Maggie "Would you like to come and play?

Mina?" the vampire turned "shall we go and play with Maggie? Just for a little while" he bent over and whispered "until Erik makes her feel better…." The little girl nodded and Jane gave a grateful dip of her head.

Erik came over and followed her from the room; as they shut the Salon doors behind them Jane almost sank to the floor – Erik swept her into his arms and carried her to her room.

She wrapped her arms round his neck and buried her head in his shoulder. She looked up, but only saw the mask; as soon as they were in her room and she felt him kick her door shut, she reached up and pulled it off along with his wig, before burrowing into his neck.

"Dammit woman! Why can't you leave my face covered up!" He dropped her unceremoniously onto the bed, his face hurt and tears in his eyes. But she wouldn't let him go, and he ended up landing on top of her….

She caressed the disfigured side of his face and stared hard into his eyes "Because I don't want to….." she whispered; their breath mingling as her lips almost brushed his, then she moved and they were kissing.

His lips moved over hers, her tongue flicked at his teeth begging entry and when he opened his mouth slightly she dove in sucking his bottom lip and nibbling it.

Erik could not contain the groan that escaped him…but suddenly sanity overtook him. She did not really want this; this was just the shock of the events that had transpired causing her to react so. To reach out to a friend for comfort, that's all this was…. He pulled back.

"You're covered in blood and need a bath Jane…..you…don't want this really. It's just the shock…." He was breathing heavily.

"There is no shock Erik….I did this before, when John died." she let go and rolled away "I understand….I am…disgusting….evil…." Her voice hitched.

Erik sat up and rubbed his face, this was ridiculous – she thought he didn't want to kiss her, to……do anything else with her because of what had happened.

If she only knew how she had tormented his dreams over the last 8 years more and more, until he thought once more to go mad – that all he had done is replaced Christine's apparition with Jane's……

But he hadn't, he had reined in his raging emotions. He could not let them loose again – could not risk losing her, and not only her but Maggie too, by overpowering her with his feelings. This time he would do things the right way, be a better person.

"It's not what you think Jane….I'll let you clean up and then we'll talk." He rose to leave, trying to regain control over himself before he did something stupid, but a hand grasped his arm.

"Do you hate me Erik?" Two swimming blue eyes regarded him.

"No, Jane, _NO_! I could _never_ hate you - but neither do I want you to do anything you would regret; I do not wish to …for you to wonder if I had…manipulated….." He stopped and took a deep breath, then patted her hand whilst removing it from his arm "Have a bath and then………we'll talk. I'll go find Mina and Edward and see if they can keep Maggie a little longer."

He strode out….before he changed his mind.

Her sobs followed him down the corridor but he resolutely walked on, even as the tears fell from his own eyes onto his once more covered face.

Maggie stepped out in front of him a few moments later "what are your intentions to my mother?" She stood in front of him, hands on her hips and glared.


	8. Maggie Pt 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of phanfic and Maggie. There is no copyright infringement intended with the song 'Think of Me', I've only included it as I love it so much (figure it sums up Erik and Jane's love in a lot of ways) and because I think it is relevant to the story…..._

**Star Dragonmaiden_: Yeah, just a tad awkward! LOL All been there though:O) Hopefully you'll like this chapter too…._**

**Aelia O'Hession_: At worst this has a tiny ledgie, verging on a ledgette! Hopefully I have allowed you some closure this chapter:O) Jane is exceedingly scary, and of course after the event she does have some remorse. I suppose I have gone out of my way to ensure she is not only tough, but definitely no mary-sue! But also she has a temper, a rage, that can easily match Erik's and so make her not only a formidable ally for him but also a match for him. She does fight to protect more than destroy unfortunately her temper gets the better of her. She feels the need to ensure these people can never hurt those she cares for again. I wrote that last chapter from my own point of view if I thought someone was threatening Beth, so I think it probably doesn't say much about me. No come on, live a little, let's argue philosophy now! LOL I am sure with Erik's love and a grasping of her darker side she will gradually come to terms with life and so soften, but that does remain to be seen; I doubt her murderous rampage is over yet. However, you could argue that on this she is at least provoked. Ah, Erik – hopefully still being kept fairly faithful to character? PLEASE tell me if he isn't, as I desperately want him to – he will face the music (so to speak) this chapter. I like him brooding – though in the movie, that hurt, tearful look he gave Christine when she tore of his mask and wig (bitch!) in front of all those people was probably the crowning moment of the movie for me; to have poured such passion into that verse, wanting to be with her so much and then to be so cruelly betrayed even as she kept her face all innocence, marvellous! I could stretch it to three but that's your lot! I'm assuming the pint of chocolate fudge brownie ice cream and large Boston cream pie is to be eaten _with _Dagonet and not _off _of him? Or am I giving you ideas now that will not help cure the writers block! ROFL Three weeks and that's it woman – he's on his way as I type! ;O)_**

**Meluivan Indil_: She does and he gets one (Yah Maggie!) She is very forthright (much like my own 7 year old daughter who believes tact and diplomacy – or playing nice as she calls it – is for the fairies (her words). So glad you liked them, I was worried I'd over egged it so to speak. But as I said to Aelia I wrote it from my own perspective if someone had threatened my Beth and people I loved. I;m afraid I would have done _exactly_ the same if able. Jane is very accomplished at it, and will be showing those particular skills again, more than once, before the end. Hope you like this chapter too!_**

**Calliann_: HAVE CAFFEINE! Just your usual reminder….Thought you'd like that one – thought it would either be that one or the line where she says he gives good huggles (a Beth word, by the way!) Yeah, the bloodlust thing will be rearing it's ugly head a few times before the end as she struggles to deal with loss and the need for retribution. I know what you mean, as I;ve said before to both Aelia and Meluivan I wrote it from my point of view if I thought Beth was being threatened and people I loved…..probably doesn't say much about me as a person though, right:O) Ooh, goody – Guinevere suffering, always good; death this time? Unusual, and yet _SO_ deserved, especially from the film version! I remember yelling to Lancelot, the first through to 50th time I watched it, 'leave her! Let the crafty bitch die!' LOL sympathetic and kind – not! Yeah and the angry mob is why I did it, you guys can be very scary:O I made him nicer just for you…. Hope to another chapter up of 'H&S' either today or tomorrow, will be short but at least it's more regular! We'll get that grin back one way or another! I have to sign in all the time, it's a real pain!_**

_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. Anyway…on with chapter Eight!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:_**

**_Chapter Eight – Maggie (Pt 2)_**

Erik was dumbfounded and didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she was the exact duplicate of her mother – more than once she had taken just that stance with him in an argument.

He knelt before the little girl, his heart softening at the mutinous look she levelled at him "The walls have ears here Maggie, shall we go to my room?" he wiped his eyes and smiled.

She stood for a moment, considering, but she did love him muchly and so put her hand out; he took it, stood and they went to his cabin across from hers.

Once inside he turned to speak to find her with swimming eyes "I killed two men to day Erik….I killed them dead…."

"You did what you had to to survive little one – no more, no less." He sat in an armchair and she went and stood before him as he held her hand in his.

"But they died because of what I did…and more, I called the animals that killed all the others…I wanted them to suffer for what they did to Mackey…" her voice hitched.

"Maggie in an ideal world we would never need to kill to survive, but this life is no ideal. Even here where things are supposedly 'civilised' the law of the jungle remains: 'kill or be killed'.

You merely protected yourself, and I for one am very grateful you did. Your Mother, Edward Hyde, Mina Harker and the others are as well. Even Mr Sawyer looked genuinely glad you were safe."

"But they do not understand what we are….as you do.." She thought for a moment "Well, Edward does…."

"I know little one – but they think they fight for worthy causes and that because they kill quickly with guns and knives it's somehow 'better' than the way you and your mother kill.

It is not, _I_ understand you and as you say, so does Edward. To survive we must embrace our darkness and do what is necessary to protect those we love as well as ourselves, that is all you did.

You are braver than many men I know…I admire you greatly Maggie. Feel better?" He smiled.

"Yes, you have helped me understand". She returned the smile; then her little face sobered and her blue eyes regarded him closely as she stepped a little nearer. "Why do you hide your face?"

"Because I am repulsive to the world – when people see my face they either fear or hate me." He looked down at her hand.

"Mama does not, and neither would I." with that she tugged his mask and wig from his head.

He leapt to his feet "GOD DAMMIT child! What is it with you and your mother!" he had his hand to his face "Why must your curiosity always goad you!" He advanced on Maggie "Give them to me!" he growled.

Maggie stood her ground, putting the offending items behind her back – staring at him with resolute blue eyes "No."

"They are mine, give them back." He glared menacingly at her, but there was hurt in his eyes too; a deep dread she would hate him.

"Not until you let me see. I have made friends with a man as big as a house that has murdered children younger than I in the past, I have watched a friend die with a cut throat and I have killed two men myself and ordered the deaths of many more.

What makes you possibly believe that I would be frightened of _you?_" She raised an eyebrow "and as for growling at me – shall I show you how to truly growl?" she did so, causing all the wolves outside to howl and bark "That is how it _should_ be done…"

"Gods truth Maggie, you are your mother's daughter – you would stand against all the demons of hell if you thought yourself in the right!" he cried in exasperation before spinning on her "Well, cast your eyes on my countenance and then run screaming from this room for your mother! But never say I did not warn you!" and with that he removed his hand.

Maggie stood for a moment, face passive – and then she smiled "Oh, you have blondish hair too…"

"What?" Erik could not believe it; she should be horrified, at the very least tearful – everyone else was…with the exception of Jane.

"Your hair is a sort of blond like mine and Mama's, maybe a bit grey too. But then you are older than me, so I will not hold that against you. As to the rest of it, it is merely flesh on bone…." She walked to him and hugged his waist "The outside may not be the handsomest in the world Erik, but you are beautiful on the inside – I would rather that, than a handsome man that is a monster in his heart."

She raised her head "I honestly believed it would be much worse than that, after all the fuss you made." She smiled "Your eye looks sore though…maybe you can leave these off now when it is only Mama and I are around." She waved the mask and wig.

He slumped into his chair; she was as much a marvel as her mother too "Possibly…." Was all he could think to answer; his mind still reeling from the fact that a small child had not run screaming from him….more, had even come and embraced him.

"Now…" she climbed onto his lap "What are your intentions to my mother?"

"I am her……friend…"

"Yes of course and I am really next in line to the British throne…" she rolled her eyes.

"Should I call you Princess then?" he smirked, before asking "What do _you _think then?"

"I think you love her as much as she loves you…..and not just as friends."

"Do not play games with me Maggie – I am not one to be trifled with. " he warned You have probably misunderstood something she said."

"Do you know you are all she talked of the last three years after Papa died? There was this song she sang and near drove me mad with it…even Baloo would howl…"

"What was it?"

"Something called 'think of me'…..shall I sing it? So long as you don't try to tell me how bad I sing."

"Please, If you can remember it – and I promise I won't….." Erik smiled.

"Remember it! Surely you joke with me Erik! She sang it _all _the time, I jest not – if I remember nothing else, if amnesia struck me tomorrow yet still I would recall this song word for word!" She dutifully cleared her throat as her mother did before singing:

"Think of me  
think of me fondly,  
when we've said goodbye.  
Remember me  
once in a while -  
promise me  
you'll try.

When you find,  
that once again you'll long

To take your heart back

And be free –

if you ever

find a moment,  
spare a thought  
for me.

We never said

Our love was evergreen,

Or as unchanging as the sea –

But if you can still

remember  
stop and think  
of me . . .

Think of of all the things

we've shared and seen -  
don't think about the way

Things might have been . . .

Think of me,  
think of me waking,  
silent and  
resigned -  
Imagine me,  
trying too hard  
to put you  
from my mind.

Recall those things,

Look back on all those times,

Think of the things

We'll never do -  
there will

never be  
a day, when  
I won't think  
of you."

Flowers fade

The fruits of summer fade

They have their seasons

So do we –

But please promise me

That sometimes

You will

Think of me…

"She sang it over and over….and if she wasn't bloody singing it – she'd be sodding _humming_ it…." Maggie sighed in exasperation, and Erik realised with a smirk just what a kind of influence Skinner was being.

He resisted the urge to say that her voice held a lot of promise, and with training could be better that anyone's he'd heard – the child truly did have the voice of an angel.

"She missed you Erik. She loved Papa deeply and mourned him muchly – but….when he died, it was like suddenly something occurred to her that hadn't before…."

"What was that?"

"He was her heart……but you…_you _were her _soul_…."

He caught his breath….

0-0-0-0-0-0

Mina, Edward and Rodney were all outside with their ears pressed to the door "Told you I were doin' the right thing to get 'er to 'ave a go, ditn't I?" Grinned Rodney.

"What do we have here?" asked Quartermain as he ambled up with Sawyer. The three leapt back, but all shared a look of success – Edward was indeed glad that Rodney had spoken with the little girl, he knew if anyone could sort this out it would be Maggie. But they could also hear the sobs from Jane's room.

"A lover's tiff, eh?" Quartermain quirked an eyebrow, after Mina had briefly explained the barest bones of it. She knew both her friend and Erik were intensely private and wouldn't thank their feelings being bandied around like so much gossip "Said it would be interesting, didn't I boy?"

Tom looked worriedly at Jane's door. "I'll see if she's alright." He felt a little responsible for all this because of his attitude and, despite her belief to the contrary, he actually liked her quite a lot. She was as tough and unrelenting as he was, and he respected that.

Rodney, dressed and wearing the make-up that allowed him to be seen, turned to Edward and muttered with a grin "'e's too late…"

Tom knocked on her door, gently calling her name and she opened it slowly, she was still wearing her outfit from the ball, and was still covered in blood; her eyes were bloodshot, and her tears had left streaks in the blood on her face "Are you alright Jane?" he asked with genuine concern in his voice.

She smiled wanly "I will be fine Tom, thank you….I'm just about to have a bath and a good sleep and I will be fine." She looked at him with haunted eyes "I would do it again to protect those I love, but…it is not always easy to live with."

He smiled guiltily "Well, we do what we gotta do in this world, don't we?"

"I actually thought it was quite impressive….." Quartermain butted in, admiration in his voice "you make a formidable ally – and a worse enemy." He smiled.

She dipped her head "Needs must, Mr Quartermain…"

"Quartermain or Alan would do….prefer Quartermain though." He nodded.

"I am Jane…."

"Wouldn't have called you anything else."

"Of course not….well, at least I won't be called girl or woman, as he is called boy." She nodded at Sawyer "One should be grateful for small mercies I'm sure." She smiled.

Quartermain nodded and walked away smiling; he liked her.

She watched him go, with Tom trailing quickly after him. She liked him; plus he'd be good for Sawyer – 'father' and 'son' were back together, after a fashion.

She glanced across at where her friends were all stood watching her, Mina smiled and as she did so Erik's door clattered open and he strode out and moved to go into Jane's room; before he could do so she quickly shut the door and locked it.

He stood for a moment his jaw working and was just about to break it down, when a small hand shoved a key under his nose – he took it with a smirk and let himself in, shutting the door behind him and locking it once more.

"He's face _is _a bit of a mess ain't it? Still it's wot's underneaf wot counts. I mean take me, I'm horribly scarred by those burns from that factory, but 'coz I'm invisible you can't see 'em…." There was a certain amount of amusement in his voice.

Edward and Mina nodded "He loves our friend, that's enough for us…" the large man stated. "Anyway, I'm hardly in any position to be commenting on his looks – even Henry's better looking than I…" he added with a rueful smile, as he glanced in a mirror to see his alter ego chortling.

"He does love her very deeply – I would go so far as to say they're soul mates…" Mina put in.

"Mina, Edward? Could I stay with one of you tonight – I think Mama's going to be….chatting to Erik for a lot of it." She gave them her best innocent look; her voice floated along the corridor and they all heard the roar of laughter from Quartermain.

He turned and ambled back, he was keen to meet Jane's daughter properly. He had heard from Sawyer what she was like, seen tonight what she could do, and couldn't believe she was only 6½.

"Well, you must be Marguerite Greystoke." He held out his hand "I am Alan Quartermain."

"I'll make you a deal Mr Quartermain I will drop the mister if you call me Maggie?" She spat on her hand and held it out.

He grinned widely and did the same "Deal." They shook on it, and he studied her closely "I thought you were very brave today Maggie."

"Not brave Quartermain – merely sensible." She thought about what Erik had told her "it was kill or be killed, was it not?"

"Aye, it was that – and you did well." He nodded seriously.

She regarded Tom Sawyer coolly "he's a lot nicer than you, you could learn a lot from him." Then she calmly turned, took Edward's hand on one side and Mina's on the other. "so what games shall we play, shall I teach you how to mimic a wolf or a tiger?" And she went with them down the corridor.

Rodney turned to the two men "she's a right little corker ain't she?" he said with a grin, before leaving himself "Oi! Wait up, can I come?"

"She is…she is her mother's daughter of that there is no doubt." Quartermain agreed "I'll enjoy getting to know her I think."

"Nemo says we'll be in Paris by the morning, something to do with conserving power until he can use the solar panels again – I think we can leave all well alone until then." Sawyer muttered looking at Jane's door with a grin "I doubt either one will be coming out of _there _tonight. I'll get Nemo to send some food down."


	9. Love

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of phanfic and Maggie. There is no copyright infringement intended with the song 'Think of Me', I've only included it as I love it so much (figure it sums up Erik and Jane's love in a lot of ways) and because I think it is relevant to the story…..._

**Meluivan Indil_: I give you three guesses! ;O Hope you like this chapter too….there will be more with Maggie and Erik soon!_**

**Calliann_: Yeah the hair, I was hoping it showed her unconcerned about his face…..and, in the film, it is quite striking the difference between the black wig and blond hair; glad you liked that bit! I thought that making Rodney Skinner the matchmaker was better than any of the others as he had that cheekiness about him the others were lacking. I had to make Tom nicer, mainly because I thought you were right and I was being just a tad harsh! LOL plus my mate likes him so that was another pointer:O) Ah yes, the spitting on the hand – something I did with my Grand-da, God rest him, when I was 4 (bear in mind I don't remember this, but it's a story my dad still likes to regale the Irish half of the family with); it seems my Grand-da came up with some madcap scheme he wanted me to help with (he was always scheming!) and to seal the deal he said we had to spit in our hands and shake…..I took him literally and did, bless his heart, he blinked laughed and then did the same and we shook! I had to put it in…. No you didn't, I thought Priestesses was wonderful! Glad you like Erik – he is based on the film and novel (Gaston Leroux) versions. Hope you like this chapter too… ;O _**

**Dimac99_: I'm glad you like the story…as to Erik, the thing is he is not always the ruthless killer and so on some occasions, such as the fight at the opera house his fear of his face being seen drives him more than his rage. He has also changed somewhat since the end of the novel so is a little more vulnerable – but I do understand your point, hopefully his later ruthlessness with the man threatening Maggie makes up for it:O) Skinner's easy to write, he's just so cheeky! LOL_**

**Star Dragonmaiden_: I hope you'll like this chapter then…..well, it had to happen! ;O _**

**_I wish to dedicate this chapter to my mate and co-writer of Duo Quadim Calliann….she's a brilliant friend, fellow Goth, and just a generally nice person…_**

_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. Anyway…on with chapter Nine!_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:_**

**_Chapter Nine– Love_**

When Erik entered the room, Jane had returned to the bed and was drifting off to a fitful sleep. He stood indecisively, not knowing what to do now - as he had crossed the hall it had all been so clear, but now…

He stepped to the bed and sat down, she knew it was him but kept her back to him – he took her hand in his and sang very quietly into her ear:

"Say you'll share with me

One love,

One lifetime.

Lead me, save me

From my solitude.

Say you'll want me with you,

Here, beside you

Anywhere you go,

Let me go too

Jane... that's all I ask of you…."

She rolled over, her eyes swimming "You know I do…."

He turned her hand over in his "Such a little hand to hold so much…."

She looked at him "what does it hold for you Erik?"

"Only my heart and soul….." he barely whispered looking up at her then, his eyes brimming as hers were, they scanned her face trying to see what she felt. Her next actions only bore her daughter's affirmations out…

"_My_ heart and soul; _myself_ is yours Erik…I think it has been for some while…" and he crushed her to him, kissing her passionately.

Eventually he drew back "even with this?" he gestured to his face.

She caressed the damaged side, leaving tiny kisses all over the rough skin "Not _with it_ Erik, _as well as it_. It is part of you….I cannot dismiss or condemn that any more than I could you."

He buried his head in her neck then; he had never thought, in his wildest dreams to be loved by anyone – especially one such as her. He realised that his feelings for Christine had been an obsession; oh love, yes – but the wrong sort, obsessive and possessive. She was a little woman, a child in a woman's body; she was not what he wanted her to be, she never could be…

Jane was different – she was an equal; she had his temperament, his character. She understood him on levels that no one else had or ever would – but more than that, she _accepted_ him, believed in him….._loved him._ Him - the phantom, the O.G…..she loved him; no matter what he'd done, she still loved him.

He felt her lips against his damaged side once more; kissing each line, each blemish "Come, let's get you bathed and bedded." She looked astonished and he actually blushed.

"What I meant was…" she put a finger to his lips.

"I don't care, just don't leave me tonight."

"What of Maggie?" he drew her into his arms with every intention of taking her to the bathroom "She will stay with Mina…..she adores her and Mina reciprocates it fully. She is a good friend, they all are."

She caressed his cheek "but you my dark and handsome knight….you are so much more." His hand stilled hers.

"Do not mock me Jane, not even in jest – I am not a handsome knight." His voice was tight as her lips roamed his chin.

"To me Erik, yes you are….. They say that love is blind. Well, that it may be – but when I look at you I don't see this…" her lips brushed randomly over his disfigured cheek before settling on his mouth "I see a passionate soul shining from two glowing golden eyes – anything else pales beside that…."

It was more than Erik could stand and once more he crushed his mouth to hers "I love you Jane, I love you more than you will ever know…." He said as he broke the kiss.

She leant towards him, her lips touched his….so softly he wondered if he was dreaming it.

Then with a groan in his throat he pulled her to him, deepening the kiss until they were both breathless. He rested his forehead against hers "I don't deserve you Jane…I don't…." he whispered brokenly.

"No, you deserve better…"

"No, I love _you_…" His kisses deepened to prove she was wrong and they sank back onto the bed, his arms tight about her…. "I love you Jane, I'll always love you. Trust me, never leave me……" he groaned against the bare skin of her neck "Jane…I… have been denied much in my life…..I have never…I mean…I…." she silenced him with kisses.

"Erik, I do not care…believe me when I say this sort of thing comes naturally.." she smiled shyly "but if you would rather wait a little while, and I do need to bathe." She gestured to the blood she was still caked in.

"I don't know about waiting Jane, but I will help you with your bath." He swept her up with a grin and carried her into the bathroom.

He ran the water and helped her undress, his breath caught in his throat as he saw her naked; she was beautiful. Jane however saw a different person to Erik; she knew her body was covered in scars from 'arguments', as Maggie called them, or even 'play fights' with the animals – as well as a few fresh cuts from their recent skirmishes.

She tried to cover herself before she slipped into the water, but he pulled her arms back "Don't cover yourself Jane, you are beautiful" he breathed, his eyes aflame with desire.

She snorted derisively "I am nothing of the sort Erik….I am covered in scars and will have more soon enough to join them" she indicated the cuts "I do not have Maggie's ability to avoid getting bitten or scratched, or sliced it would seem."

"To me you are a wonder…….truly." He pulled her chin up to look at him "I love you…." he kissed her lips gently and turned to leave, but she caught his arm. join me…if you wish." She added quickly; he raised an eyebrow with a smile and she blushed.

He grinned and was out of his clothes very quickly and, though he slipped into the water with great speed, she saw that his body was not afflicted the same his face and part of his scalp was. She wondered how nature could be so selective and so cruel to only burden his face, the part of him that all saw, with his disfigurement where anywhere else on his body his life could have been so different.

She stared at him and felt only love, for her it mattered not what his face looked like; she loved him so much she did not think she could articulate it. She missed John, and she would love him always – but Erik was so like her, so similar and she felt she had finally come home when he held her.

She smiled as they bathed together, he washed her hair and back. He relaxed as she slid closer to him and rested her back against his chest; sighing contentedly he wrapped his arms round her and hugged her close.

"I never dreamt this would ever come true…." He murmured into her wet hair, squeezing her tightly against him.

She turned slightly so she could kiss him "I thought you hated me – because of what I did." She muttered against his lips.

He groaned "Jane you have haunted me more than Christine ever did – to the point I was worried I had exchanged my obsession for her for one for you. But then I realised my feelings for you were different, whilst you bewitched my heart and soul I did not wish to consume you as I did her. Neither did I feel the need to pursue you or own you; I felt content with you only as my friend and I learnt to be a better man because of it."

He looked at her "You helped me Jane in so many ways; not least because you made me see her as she was…a child. Not an angel, not some ethereal being, but a flawed human like the rest of us." He chuckled at the absurd notions he'd held back then; how he'd thought her his angel, his muse.

"She crept back into my thoughts a little after you'd left, but you replaced her more and more and then when you came back I realised that you held my heart and soul in a way that she never had." He hugged her tightly to him "never leave me Jane, I don't care about anything else – just never leave me….if you do, I swear I would follow; even to the bowels of hell itself!" he exclaimed passionately, before turning her round and kissing her deeply.

"Erik…I think we've bathed enough…." She gasped as he finally broke the kiss. He grinned widely and helped out of the bath, wrapping them both in robes he carried her to the bed.

"We don't have to do this now, Erik….if you'd rather wait?" She smiled "I am content to just have you with me, holding me…."

"Jane I could not stand to hold you so close and not make love to you…..I'm sure I'll…find my way." He grinned mischievously.

"Well, I can always give directions….." she grinned but never got to finish her sentence, his mouth crushed hers and he buried her in a deep embrace. Her mouth moved over his and she was immediately helping him out of his robe as he was untying hers too.

She began to nip his bottom lip making him groan low in his throat, before kissing his marred cheek and then his lips once more.

He pushed her lightly back onto the bed and began kissing her neck; teasing the pulse point where it joined her shoulder, making her gasp with pleasure – her blood racing and fire in her veins "You…..are…a quick pathfinder….Erik…."

He smiled against her skin and began to trail butterfly kisses down her neck…..


	10. L'Opera Populaire

_**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything here except the premise of this particular bit of phanfic and Maggie. There is no copyright infringement intended with the song 'Learn to be Lonely', I've only included it as I love it so much – it often makes me cry, but then so does Enya's new song 'If I could be where you are…' (But I figured '…..Lonely' sums up Erik in a lot of ways and because I wanted to include it in a way that it looks as if Jane wrote it for him)……_

_The 'dirge song' is actually just a little rhyme I made up, so no one else is to blame for the badness of that:O)_

_Sorry for the very long delay in updating this – I am still struggling with major writer's block and I know this is rubbish; but a few people have asked for an update, most especially my good friend Aelia O' Hession (you _must_ read her stories if you haven't already) so here it is._

'……_.' – thought_

"……" - speech

_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:_**

**_Chapter Ten – L'Opera Populaire_**

He awoke later to find her gone….for one awful, heart-stopping moment he thought she'd fled – maybe realised she'd made some dreadful mistake, but then he heard singing…..

He got up, dragged on some clothes and followed the sound. It seemed as if it was coming from the _pipe-work_. It also sounded like Jane…and so he followed it, donning his mask and wig as he went. He passed crew who had stopped as if transfixed by the song, and then saw Henry Jekyll standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the top of the turret.

"She's up there and she's singing _that_ song….the one she wrote herself" The other man sighed wistfully "Edward wishes it was for him, as do I, but then I think in some way it is – it's for all of us that are without hope…..all of us lost souls" he looked up the stairway "she sings well does she not Erik?"

Erik listened intently – it was a sad song, but it was very beautiful and fitted her voice well. "Yes…yes, it's good."

Henry rolled his eyes with a smile and wandered off "Maggie will be wondering where I am; I left to fetch another game – though we will need to ready ourselves soon enough. Do not tell her mother yet, but she is insistent on not being left behind this time; Lord knows what Sawyer will say."

Erik did not reply and Henry shook his head with a sad smile "ah _love_!" he mumbled to the mirror he passed to see a grinning Edward "I remember it well; how I wish it were me."

The other man made his way up the steps following the song, as he stepped out at the top Quartermain was there "Does no one on this blasted thing sleep!" he hissed in exasperation.

"Did you when you heard it?" was the calm reply with an arched eyebrow.

They stood silently behind the turret as she was begged to sing it again by a young crewman "Please Miss Jane, it makes me think of my best friend, Baqir, and I – his parents died and left him an orphan just like mine; if not for the captain we would be beggars now."

"Alright Aatif…..once more and then I must return, or the subject of this song will come looking and then we will _all_ be in trouble." She smiled.

She cleared her throat, as she always did, and began:

"Child of the wilderness,

Borne into emptiness,

Learn to be lonely,

Learn to find your way in darkness.

Who will be there for you?

To comfort and care for you?

Learn to be lonely,

Learn to be your one companion.

Never dream that out in the world,

There are arms to hold you.

You've always known,

Your heart was on its own.

So laugh in your loneliness,

Child of the wilderness –

Learn to be lonely,

Learn how to love,

A life that is lived alone.

Learn to be lonely,

Life can be lived,

Life can be loved,

Alone."

She looked at the young man with her "Why do you like it so if it makes you weep Aatif?"

"I don't know." He smiled through his tears "but amidst the sadness, I hear hope there too."

"How? It is a song about learning to be _entirely_ alone _forever_ – a body can't live that life happily surely?"

"Not forever, but at some point even the most isolated of us finds another soul Miss Jane – look at you and Mr Erik; I understand he lived in a deep cave and hated all mankind, yet you found each other." He dipped his head "Allah is good and we always find the path He means for us."

Jane patted the young man on the back "Aatif, if I had a quarter of your optimism I would be happy soul indeed."

He chuckled "I have had a hard life, but it is good now and I appreciate it all the more."

She smiled and nodded "My grandfather, a good man, the only genuine soul in my Godforsaken family, told me once that into every life a little rain must fall to appreciate the sunny days. Though I do believe some people have a deluge before a heatwave."

Quartermain grinned at Erik "She has a sharp wit."

"You have no idea…." The other muttered.

"He was a wise man Miss Jane…." There was silence "Well, I must get on. Thank you."

"No need to thank me for…what was it Erik said once? "Making his ears bleed with my caterwauling" Erik flinched at the remembered insult and Quartermain stifled a smirk.

"Not one for sugaring the pill were we laddie?" he whispered to Erik.

Erik merely ignored him as Aatif remonstrated "I don't know about then Miss Jane, but you sing well now."

"Ah well that comes of living in the jungle – I could practice. Loads of space, rarely any people and the animals did not complain of bleeding eardrums…..though" she chuckled "Baloo did used to howl with one_ particular _song I favoured."

Erik remembered Maggie's words and smiled.

Aatif came round the side of the turret to be confronted with the two hiding men; he jumped and Quartermain put his finger to his lips and took the boy with him "I'll speak to her later….seems you two have some more…….discussing to do." He smirked as he left.

"No more Aatif, I really must return….."

"Yes or I could become most agitated." Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and she leapt forward.

"Erik! Gods, you startled me – the sea masks your scent…I didn't know you were there!" She blushed and he realised that though his immediate concern was she had indeed changed her mind, it was actually rare surprise.

"Why do you blush?"

"I…you…how long were you there?" she eyed him hopefully.

He could've said he had just arrived, but Erik had _never_ lied to her and was not about to start now "Long enough."

"Oh." She looked crestfallen.

"You sang well. I thought the song a trifle sad though."

"A trifle _sad_? But still nothing like the depressing dirges you normally toss out with abandon." She bristled.

"I was going to say you have improved markedly – but now merely wish to know what you mean by 'depressing dirges'?" his voice raised slightly; Erik _loathed_ having his music criticised.

"Without you my life is over'?" her own had risen an octave – and was now carrying down the pipes. All aboard could hear them and were smirking at what was obviously a lover's tiff. "Oh and another you favoured _a lot_ was 'my heart is shredded, see how I bleed'. Finally let's not forget my _personal_ favourite 'Death is my escape' Let's see, how did that charming little ditty go?" she pretended to think…

"Oh yes…in fact how could I forget such happy lyrics as these?

watch my blood pour on the cobbles,

Like crimson water from a well,

See me shuffle, weighed down by grief,

Down the road to immortal hell.

I see you in the arms of beauty,

Destiny's been kind to you.

I hide in darkness, amongst the shadows,

A demon whose soul was rent in two…"

She rolled her eyes "and so it went on for another _thirty two_ bloody verses, accompanied by the most depressing music outside of a funeral parlour!"

Down below Quartermain roared with laughter "I _do_ like that woman!" Sawyer smirked as they listened close to the pipes in the salon, along with the others.

Erik grumbled in irritation as she went on "and when I asked you to play something just a _little_ merrier, you said, "I am not a merry man" though I have to agree – rotting corpses are less offensive at times!"

Quartermain laughed out loud once more, but Sawyer flapped a hand to shush him as she carried on – warming to her subject "I mean I wasn't asking for a polka, or anything too _frivolous_ – your word I think – just something that meant I wasn't driven to such despair I wished to cut my throat!"

"I _can_ play happier music – but why would I wish to when I have had such a….." he protested angrily as she butted in.

"If you say _ONCE_ MORE that you have had a hard life; I swear on all that's holy I will push you from this turret into the sea myself, and you can bloody swim to shore!"

"Why bring this up _now_?" He was confused, last night it was all undying passion - this morning harsh words. Not that he wasn't used to it - they'd screamed at each other enough when they were together before, and that was just as friends.

"I…." she hesitated "I felt like it." She stalked up to him "_she _left you, remember – angelic voice or no." then she left.

Suddenly it dawned on him why she was angry – she was worried. He had, once again, criticised her musical abilities; music, _she_ knew, was something that had drawn him to Christine in the first place. He had made her seem lacking and now they were heading back to L'Opera Populaire, back to Paris…..back to _Christine_….

"You're _jealous_!" he exclaimed both gleefully and in sudden realisation.

"You might like to _delude_ yourself in that fashion! But I have to say for someone who thought he was repulsive to all woman kind scant hours ago, your ego has made a remarkable recovery!"

He caught her arm and twirled her round to face him, backing her up against the wall as she reached the bottom of the stairs and the others spilled out of the salon.

"I _am_ repulsive to all woman kind…save one." And his mouth crashed onto hers, moments later he raised his head "she saved me more than once, and I love her more than _any_ other in the world….surely you know that by now Jane?"

She stared at him "all I know is she sings like an angel and I caw like a crow…_your_ words remember? Music is your soul Erik; I have none……..of either." She pushed past and stalked away turning at her door she locked his eyes "I am a monster – you would do well to remember that."

Before he could move Quartermain walked past "I'll speak with her, she'll not believe you as she thinks you're biased."

Erik nodded "But I am not leaving….she _will_ need me." He stood resolutely outside her door.

Quartermain went in….…..

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Madam – you do the man outside a disservice."

"Do I? I think you misunderstand me Quartermain – I merely do not wish to witness him fawning over a shallow girl."

"He loves you; and he is not the only one on board this vessel I think."

She sighed "Do not mock me please. Only one man loved me and he died; Erik _thinks_ he does and for one moment, last night, I wanted to believe it too. As to this other, well they do not know me do they?"

"No, I think they do….Erik certainly does. _I_ know enough of you to like you. You remind me of my last wife" he looked over at her and smiled….it didn't last long as he watched her.

A few moments later he sat down heavily "I see…..she never did _that_. Do the others know?"

"Only Mina and Edward, and by default Henry." She looked at the floor until he tilted her chin up.

"But you control it?"

"Yes, it is merely an extension of my temper. Maggie does not do it; she is not like me, thank God. She has more of her father in her, she's more forgiving than I – less prone to such rages; she also has the animals as a way of expressing her feelings. God help us all if she'd been like me with _that_ sort of ability."

"But she knows of it?"

"Oh yes, though she's grown up with it so it bothers her not."

"You must tell him – he will not desert you, nor would the other...nor would I."

She smiled at him "thank you….you make me feel better; though I do not believe you."

"I have seen worse, and anyway you also remind me of my son. He had a fierce temper, though not like _that_, and a resolute loyalty that cost him dear in the end."

"He died……..Mr Sawyer told me. I'm sorry for your loss. It is harder when our children die before us, than our siblings or parents. It goes against the grain I think, to see our offspring die – it is not meant to be the way of things." She impulsively hugged him "I would not like to suffer such a loss, I would not survive it."

"You're stronger than you look."

"You're not the first to tell me that….Erik did also when I lived through a fever he said would've killed anyone else."

Quartermain tapped her chest "No, I meant in there." He turned and added quietly "you can always count on me lass, always" and went to leave.

Tears brooked and fell silently – he turned at the door, handle in hand sensing her distress; and strode back to hug her as she crumpled. "I do so hate tearful women; I never know what to do." He muttered awkwardly as she tried to smile.

0-0-0-0-0

When Quartermain came out an hour later, just as they were about to dock in Paris, he was a little pale "She's remarkable, boy – but her temper, _never_ truly rouse it; you have no idea what you have there. I have persuaded her tell you, but I doubt it will be yet."

Erik stalked in without replying to the older man "Why confide in _him _and not me? Why could you not tell _me_ what it is that bothers you so!" he raged.

"I care what _you_ think of me Erik; if you hated me now..." she tailed off, taking a deep breath before continuing "Quartermain is not as passionate as you – he sees beyond the emotion. You do not….."

He stopped ranting and strode over to her, grasping her shoulders he ground out "Do you honestly believe there is _anything_ about you that I would hate? I have murdered many Jane – I have committed acts of torture and I have driven souls to madness by merely existing……there is _nothing_ about you that could revolt me…" he hauled her against him as she stood stiffly staring at him – her eyes hollow and pained, but despite his pleadings she would not relent and he began to wonder at the darkness in her that would drive her to such despair.

Still if she would not tell him, Quartermain might – or Maggie……she _must _know what haunted  
her mother so.

"Alright, _alright_, I won't press the point; but know this Jane – I love you full as much as you do me. I wonder that any female could love this" he gestured to his face "but more, the man inside. I believe I am twisted in more ways than one…." She went to protest, but he pressed a soft kiss to still her "you can defend me all you wish – I know the truth of myself, but I love you for it all the same. I _swear_ I will never leave you Jane, _never_."

"John promised the same." She sighed as she finally relaxed against him.

"John Greystoke was a good man – I am not, I am a selfish one. I have you now and will hold you; I wish to keep you with me, you _and _Maggie, and that means not leaving you... not dying."

She nodded and buried her head in his shoulder; he knew she was not convinced….just then there was a knock at the door "It is time once again to face the lunatics in the asylum." Nemo smiled as Erik opened the door.

"Ah but this time it is different – this time they trespass on _my_ territory…...and they _will_ pay!" he swept out with a flourish of his cloak.

Jane rolled her eyes and smiled "he did always love the dramatics."

"Are you well my dear?" The captain enquired, she was extremely pale and her eyes looked…..odd; red almost, like something was being held barely in check. Though he could see she had been crying so maybe that was it.

"Yes….I will be fine…." She flashed a tired smile "I worry only."

"About what?" Erik asked in concern, turning.

"If Matilda Moriarty has hurt any at the opera house, even the despised Carlotta….I….I fear what I will do….I fear so _much _what I will do_."_

Erik came "You should fear what we should _both _do…."

"No Erik…only I." he was about to ask why again, when Maggie approached.

"Why Carlotta mama, I thought you did not like her?" she asked with a smile as she came up with Henry and Mina. The vampire gave her friend a worried look, she knew the truth and was concerned but understood – God, if anyone understood it was she and the man beside her. Jane smiled back and mouthed "I am well enough" to both her friends – neither looked convinced.

"Because la Carlotta is _my_ nemesis; she is a pathetic and shallow creature – but not deserving of death……..yet."

Erik smirked "I think that she would be little comforted by that remark."

Sawyer strode past them "Shall we?" he glanced at Jane in both concern and surprise "You alright?"

"Yes, why?"

"You're eyes are red…I mean _really _red."

Henry stepped in front of him as he went to peer more closely "Well, it has been an eventful day has it not?"

Mina too blocked his path with a small smile, Quartermain marvelled at their loyalty to their friend – but was grateful for it; Jane, like Mina, was a force to be reckoned with in her own right he now realised…….albeit a seriously dangerous one; possibly more so than the vampire.

As they went to Nemo's automobile, Erik looked at her and realised Sawyer was right – her eyes _were_ red. Her irises were no longer that deep blue; but now black with flecks of red in them, that seemed to be growing and expanding. It bothered him greatly, yet he could not say for why….

A subdued Maggie took Quartermain's hand in hers, and looked at him seriously "You may not want to watch Mama with the bad people today Quartermain."

"Why's that little one?" He asked picking her up.

She put her arms round his neck and whispered in his ear "she'll gobble them up."


	11. Author's Note

**_Author's Note: _**Just to let you know I am currently working on my other fics as well as my first short story for a publisher. I have decided to only post for stories where I've finished them, so you know that once I start posting for a particular fic it means its finished!

It also means I'll be a bit quiet for a while in between stories, but I bet you'll welcome that too. :O)


	12. Bloody Revenge

**_Disclaimer: as chapter one; so please don't keep making me write it out - you'll get bored and I'm tired!_**

'_thought'_  
"speech"

_Sorry for the very long delay in updating this story – I haven't been too well, my laptop finally expired and I had to get a new one, then we went on holiday so it's slowed me down; but I hope you like it, even though I know this is rubbish and also short. A few people have, once again, asked for an update - most especially my good friend Aelia (you _must_ read her stories if you haven't already) - so here it is. :O) Hopefully now they will be a little more regular until the end of the story (which is not too far off).  
_

**_IMPORTANT WARNING: THIS IS A _VERY_ VIOLENT CHAPTER – READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!_**

_All reviews, and constructive criticism, gratefully received – but no flaming please; and I will try to update regularly. _

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**_Erik and the Gentlemen:_**

**_Chapter Eleven – Bloody Revenge  
_**

They reached the opera house by the evening. Jane had a bad feeling and the others, who had now got to know her well, were wary because of it. Her eyes were almost glowing and Edward Hyde turned to Mina Harker "I feel we shall see a lot more of our friend's darker side this night."

The vampire nodded "I think Erik allows her to be herself, but I do not think even _he_ knows her true nature at it's depths as we do."

As they entered, the building was dark "Stay alert – they are still here." Jane whispered as they went through into the auditorium.

Erik pulled her back slightly "Take care Jane, my heart could not stand to lose you now."

She smiled and brushed her lips across his "Nor mine you." She turned to her daughter "Maggie – stay with Baloo and Edward, they will protect you."

She waved a hand as her daughter was about to protest "I know, I know – you can take care of yourself, but even so I would feel easier knowing my friends aid you." she flashed a smirk at Edward and winked.

Erik looked at the huge man beside him "What is it? You seem concerned."

"Yes, that I am…..I think we will find nothing good here this night; and whatever transpires, it will be the straw to break her back." He nodded at Jane "can you not smell it, the blood?" he inhaled deeply and smiled somewhat wistfully "it is a bouquet I remember well."

Erik noticed it too then, the faintly sweet metallic smell that drifted in the air. He glanced across at Jane who stood stock still, but then almost imperceptibly he saw her sniff the air and begin to growl………

She broke into a run towards the back before anyone could stop her, Edward hung back with Maggie and Baloo; the others followed the woman who was now incensed. As Erik went to follow, the little girl tugged his hand and all heard her mutter "they've made my mama very angry Erik….be careful."

"Why Maggie?" he asked confused; knowing Jane would never intentionally hurt him.

"When she's this mad, it's hard for mama to see through the mist." She glanced at the wolves "follow her and make sure all are well."

"Whose all?" the phantom asked Edward.

"Us." The huge man grinned "You have not seen Jane in a temper yet Erik. For that matter none of us have – but according to young Maggie here it's a sight to behold; but you need a strong stomach."

Erik stared and took off after his lover as she let out a cry that sounded almost like a howl of despair.

Tied to a handle of one of the many scenery lifts was Madame Giry………..Jane flew into a red rage and suddenly leapt a good 5' into the air grasping effortlessly to one of the myriad of ropes, she climbed it and disappeared into the gantries high above the stage; Erik took off after her as the others spread out, Baloo and Edward remaining close to Maggie – who grinned and sing-songed to those with her "they're go-ing to be so-rry!"

"I have no doubt of that little friend!" Edward smiled.

0-0-0-0-0-0

High above the stage Jane cornered one of Matilda's henchmen……

Far below drips began to fall on Quartermain "Where the hell is that water coming from?" he stared upwards as screams began, only to be halted almost immediately and an eerie silence descended once more.

A handkerchief appeared out of nowhere "it ain't water Quartermain." Skinner chuckled "our girl's on the warpath!"

Quartermain wiped the drops of blood from his face, as suddenly a large amount gushed down and he narrowly dodged it.

"Finished that one quickly didn't she?" Edward Hyde murmured, sounding almost disappointed.

Mina's eyes darkened "I need to go and get some……….refreshment myself" she murmured before disappearing up into the rafters.

Quartermain looked at Sawyer "remind me to offer up a prayer of thanks those two women are with us and not against us laddie."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It didn't take Erik long to catch Jane up, it was his opera house after all. What he saw damn near took his breath away – she was stalking another man along the gantry. The first lay behind her his throat completely missing.

At first Erik thought she had merely ripped his throat out with her bare hands as she had before – but he quickly realised this time was different….

"You…you stay away from me!" shrieked the dead man's comrade "you……you ain't _human_!"

Jane merely snarled and leapt forward, ripping into his throat with her teeth, just as Mina appeared and bit into his neck; the man's dying screams became brief gurgles, and he finally slumped to the floor - dead. However, as Mina continued to drain him to the last drop; Jane was already moving on, intent on finding another to kill in retribution for the death of her friend.

Matilda Moriarty had made a bad error of judgement Quartermain thought, dragging this woman into her battle. Far from being frightened, Jane seemed to be empowered by the danger all around her. The threat to her daughter in particular, and the others in general, only fed fuel to that rage – Madame Giry was the flame to the touch paper.

Although her eyes now glowed red with hate and bloodlust, her temper raging, to the outside world Jane Greystoke seemed almost too calm. She stalked through the gantries as blood and gore dripped from her face unheeded.

Erik watched in rapt fascination, putting his own need for revenge on hold for the moment, as she seemed to morph into a wolf before his eyes – figuratively speaking of course – and he saw now why the pack treated her not only as one of their own, but also as the alpha leader.

Her bloodlust seemed to transcend anything he'd ever witnessed before. She was hunting those she hated, as he thought she must've done with the killers of John Greystoke.

Finally she found another man cowering in the ropes above her. She leapt up and caught his leg, biting into the flesh she growled as she tugged him down to where she could drop back onto the wooden walkway and release her own grip on the ropes; reaching him with her hands, she then pulled him down the rest of the way.

He screamed as he felt her tearing at his neck and then wondered if she'd spared him as he felt her move away. He raised a feeble hand to try and futilely stem the flow of blood from his neck; he knew he was stupid, it merely flowed over his fingers.

He looked at Erik "help me" he croaked; praying the only one he'd seen thus far who remotely appeared human would aid him……he was wrong.

The masked man before him leant down with a thin smile and answered mildly "No", Erik then carried on killing his way through the few that made it past Jane, as he followed her trail of carnage.

For the bleeding man he left behind, a calm female voice smiled down "let me help you with that" as he still clutched desperately at his ravaged neck, and then a fresh set of teeth fastened themselves to his throat and this time...they sucked.

Soon the poor brute welcomed the dark oblivion of death; thereby escaping the nightmare around him, which was rapidly turning a bloodbath.

Jane had moved on as soon as Mina had arrived, knowing instinctively her friend would finish the job and she could continue to remove more of Moriarty's men. At least the human side of Jane probably thought that – the side present at the moment merely wanted revenge and blood.

Eventually her own and Mina's bloodlusts were sated, as was Erik's need for revenge on those that had attacked Madame Giry - 38 of the 40 men that Matilda Moriarty had sent to deal with the Opera House were dead and, in a few cases, dismembered. Those that the three above had not dealt with merely ran into the guns, and...other methods of death, of the league members below.

Blood lay in congealing pools up in the gantries predominantly, but was also dripping down into smaller puddles on the stage. One man, his lower half barely skinned let alone clothed, hung from the topmost walkway.

He'd hung himself in his clumsy attempt to try and escape the two she demons he saw descending on him, but Jane had still not been content – she had leapt up and bitten and clawed at the skin on his legs; very soon leaving him little more than muscle and bone below the thigh. Mina for her part had decided not to waste the blood, draining the corpse dry.

She arrived on the stage with a grimace "Edward, I have need of you – Jane needs a little….persuasion to return to the flock. She is sadly not as in tune with her dark side as we are."

Edward went to move, but heard a call from Erik from high above them "I can see her Mr Hyde, I will deal with her."

The giant man shrugged at the others and then called back up "As you wish Erik; but be careful, she is a fierce one by all accounts."

"As I've witnessed" was the sardonic reply.

"Now we wait" Quartermain muttered.

"What about Moriarty?" Sawyer queried "shouldn't we be looking for her?"

"I doubt she will be here boy – why send all the monkeys if the organ grinder's joining the jaunt?"

Sawyer sighed "Where next?"

Before the older man could reply, a groan to their left signalled that Madame Giry was not as deceased as they first thought……they rushed over to release her as Sawyer yelled up "your French friend isn't dead, you better get down here!"

0-0-0-0-0-0

Above them Erik heard but had his hands full with a snarling Jane, who had desperately backed herself into a corner of the gantry. If she moved much more she would fall; and whilst cats could land on their feet, he doubted a wolf could…………….


	13. AUTHOR'S NOTE:

My mum has died and so I won't be posting chapters for a while. I'm very sorry to let you all down. I will update as soon as I'm able.


End file.
